


The Unknown Guy

by Stellstardust



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: BL, BoyxBoy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, SPG, Sex, s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellstardust/pseuds/Stellstardust
Summary: WARNING: This story revolves, between two guys. Not suitable for young readers or sensitive minds. Contains graphic sex scenes, adult language and situation intended for mature readers only.
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story revolves, between two guys. Not suitable for young readers or sensitive minds. Contains graphic sex scenes, adult language and situation intended for mature readers only.

_"I promise to take good care of you, to cherish you, to respect you, to protect you and to Love you..._

  
_I may not be a perfect husband but I do promise to you that no matter what happen I will not going to hurt you...."_

  
_"I now pronounce you man and...._

  
_Then the pictures of the memories suddenly change from wedding to an intimate night._

  
_There were two guys kissing each other passionately, you can see on their eyes the love._

  
_The man who's wearing the black tux was now naked and he is about to position himself on the man who's wearing the white tux...._

  
_When..._

**ALARM TONE**

  
I immediately woke up when I heard my clam ringing. Damn!That dream again, sa loob ng halos spat na taon hindi na ako tinantanan ng panaginip na iyon! Ito ang napapala ko sa kakapanood ng mga BL series, hanggang sa utak ko hindi ako tinatantanan. Inis na pinatay ko ang alarm clock at inabot ang cellphone ko sa side table.

Today is sunday it's my day off kaya gusto kong murahin ang boss ko ng bigla itong tumawag. 

I answered the phone. 

_"Oh? ano na naman ang kailangan mo? Linggo hah!Linggo!"_

_"Stell."_ My boss paused for awhile. 

_"Yes!?"_ Bakit ba hindi pa sabihin kung anong kailangan nito. 

I'm getting annoyed buti nalang talaga at matalik kong kaibigan ang boss ko kaya pwede ko siyang asar asarin. 

_"Do me a favor. Pwede bang ikaw muna ang mamahala sa kumpanya may aasikasuhin lang ako sa Russia."_ Nakikiusap na sabi nito. 

_"Hoy Santos! Siguraduhin mong importante talaga yang aasikasuhin mo kung hindi kukutusan kita!"_ Inis na banta ko rito. 

Josh Cullen Santos was my college classmate before, when we graduated siya na ang namahala sa kumpaniya nila kaya agad akong nag apply sa kaniya ng trabaho. I'm not sure. 

Sa lahat ng mga kaibigan ko tanging si Josh lamang ang naaalala ko after that accident. 

_"Huwag kong sumigaw. I'm still your boss at ako pa rin ang nagpapasahod sayo!"_ Singhal nito sa kabilang linya. 

_"You're asking a favor Josh kaya sisigawan kita hanggat gusto ko!"_ I exclaimed. 

_"Okay fine! Just take good care of the company while I'm not around."_

_"As if I have a choice to say no to you. Ikaw pa malakas ka sakin."_ May bahid ng pangaasar ang tono ng boses ko. 

Josh hates it when I'm doing this. Pakiramdam niya daw may iba akong pinapahiwatig sa kaniya. 

_"Eeww! Umayos ka nangingilabot ako!"_ Umay na sabi nito sabay baba ng telepono. 

Bumaba ako sa kusina para magluto. I'm living alone on this apartment, may dalawang kuwarto dahil may kasama daw akong nangungupahan sa bahay sabi ng may-ari but for the past 4 years halos hindi ko naman nakita ang sinasabi niyang kasama ko sa bahay. 

This apartment is so different from the other apartments. Dahil sobrang moderno ang bahay na ito at nasa boob siya ng isang subdivision, it has a living room, formal dining area, mini bar counter, powder room, garden and a 2 car garage. Sa second floor naman ay tanging ang dalawang kuwarto lamang ang makikita. My room and my housemate's room. 

I don't know, and I can't remember why I'm living here in this house basta ang alam ko lang nagising ako sa kuwarto ko dito at ito na ang address ko simula noon. 

Habang abala ako sa pagluluto ng almusal ay biglang may nag doorbell. 

Nang buksan ko ang pinto gaya ng inaasahan ko walang tao pero may isang itim na kahon na naman. For the past 4 years of living here alone hindi ako pumalya na makatanggap ng itim na kahon from _an unknown Guy._

I opened the box hindi na ako nagulat sa laman as usual it's all new designer clothes for men. Tuwing may okasyon naman gaya ng pasko, valentines, birthday, at tuwing September. ay nakakatanggap ako ng mga mamahaling regalo. At kung sino ang nagbibigay ng mga ito. I don't know. Inilabas ko isa isa ang mga damit sa kahon. Napahinto ako ng may makitang itim na papel sa boob. 

This is your clothes for the week. Don't ever reuse your clothes! Chao. **P**

I sighed hindi ko alam kung sino 'tong **P** na to basta alam ko may topak siya. Mukha naman siyang mayaman pero bakit niya ginagawa ito it's not sweet! It's fucking creepy.Imagine halos alam niya lahat ng nangyayari sa buhay ko, pati mga event sa buhay ko alam niya. Ni hindi ko nga alam ang istsura nito tapos siya kilalang kilala niya ako? At ayaw niyang nag susuot ako ng paulitulit na damit kaya linggo linggo nagpapadala siya ng mga bago. Instead of stressing myself out. Kinain ko nalang ang almusal na niluto ko. 

Pagkatapos ay nagligpit ako at naglinis ng bahay ng biglang mag text si Josh. 

**_From Ssob :_ **

_Meet me at the Cafe outside your village. I'll discuss to you your work!_

  
**_To Bossabos:_ **

_Noted._

  
Pagkatapos ay umakyat ako sa kuwarto para magbihis. Ang mokong na 'yon imbis na magpapahinga ako ngayon bibigyan pa ako ng tatrabahuhin, ng makapag ayos ay bumaba ako at nilock lahat ng pinto bago nagpunta sa garahe. Pinagmasdan ko muna ang sasakyan na galing din kay **P**. 

I only use this seldom of times bilang lang sa daliri ko kung ilang loses kong ginamit itong sasakyan na ito. It's a Mercedes-Benz GLE in color white at dahil sayang naman napag desisyunan ko ng gamitin. 

When I arrived at the Cafe agad kong hinanap si Josh na nasa dulo at prenteng naka upo. 

_"What's with the call? Imbis na natutulog ako ngayon!"_ Hasik ko bago umupo. I ordered creamy lotto.

_'My secretary will inform you about the schedules:'_ He said. 

_'Yun lang? Pwede namang sabihin sa text yon depungal ka!"_ Naiinis na sabi ko. 

Ang gago tinawanan lang ako at umiling iling. Saglit kaming natahimik. 

_" **P** sent a gift again."_ Kuwento ko habang sumisimsim ng kape. 

Saglit siyang natigilan at umayos ng upo. Simula ng mag umpisa ang mga pagpapadala ng kung ano-anong regalo at memsahe ng **P** nayon lagi kong sinasabi kay Josh lahat. Siya lang ang nakakaalam. 

_"Then?"_ He asked. 

_"It's creeping me out:"_ I said. 

_'It's not that bad. Ayaw mo non may nag poprovide ng needs mo? Mukhang mayaman yung **P** pati sasakyan binigyan ka!"_ He cocked a brow. 

_"Kapag nalaman ko talaga kung sino yung **P** na yon! Kakaltukan ko siya hanggang sa mawalan siya ng ulirat!" _Inis na sabi ko. 

_"Harsh! Alam mo mukhang wala namang balak na masama sayo yung too. Baka gusto ka lang talagang tulungan."_ Paliwanag niya habang marahang nakatingin sakin. 

Josh has a point. Pero basta ang pangit tignan paano kung babae pala yon! 

_"Tandaan mo lahat ng bilin ko Stell! Always wear nice office tux. Huwag na huwag kong male-late sa pagpasok"_ Josh's starting to sound like an annoying dad. 

Tango lang ang sinagot ko. Pagkatapos ay umuwi na siya kaya umuwi na rin ako. Pagpasok ko ng bahay agad akong nakatanggap ng mensahe.

**_From Unknown Number:_ **

_"You're having fun with Josh huh?I see."_

Yon ang nakalagay sa text. And I know that this text came from the Unknown Guy who's always sending me stuffs. 

  
**_To Unknown Number:_ **

_"Whoever the hell are you. Stop stalking me It's not funny punk!"_

Reply ko. Walang pang ilang minuto ay may panibago nanaman siyang mensahe. 

  
_**From Unknown Number:** _

_"Oh Silly! I'm not going to stop stalking you. I'm here always watching you. By the way you look hot on your underwear."_

Agad akong napalinga sa paligid. He can see me! 

**_To Unknown Number:_ **

_Fuck you 10,000 times!_

I sent it right away! 

**_From Unknown Number:_ **

_"Chill Hon! Chill. How I wish I can, but I can't fuck you right now."_

Agad nag init ang mukha ko sa reply niya. Oh my G! 

Hindi na ako nag reply pa sa huling mensahe niya dahil nanginginig ako na ewan. He wish? So it means he wants to fuck me? Damn that Guy! At dahil kanina ko pa iniisip ang sinabi ng **P** nayon hindi ako agad nakatulog. Kaya nilibang ko ang sarili ko sa cellphone ko habang nagpapaantok. Naisip kong kausapin si _**P**.The Unknown Guy. _

From _Unknown Number_ I change his name on my contacts to _'P THE STALKER'_

**_To P THE STALKER:_ **

_Still awake? I asked. Hindi ko alam basta yun yung sinabi ng utak ko na isend ko._

**_From P THE STALKER:_ **

_Yah. I can't sleep. I'm thinking about you._

His message made me stood for a minute. He's thinking about me? This man! Bumibilis ang tibok ng puso ko dahil sa lalaking ito. 

**_To P THE STALKER:_ **

_Shut up! Stop thinking about me!_

**_From P THE STALKER:_ **

_I can't. You why are you still awake?_

He asked as if we're close. Oh I'm the one who started the conversation pala! 

**_To P THE STALKER:_ **

_Insomnia._

Yun lang sagot ko at hindi na siya nag reply pagkatapos. I'm about to turn off my phone when he Called. Kinakabahan akong pinindot ang Answer button tapos ni loud speaker ko. 

_"H-hello?"_ Nauutal ako letse! He didn't answer. I can only hear his deep breath. 

_"Hello!"_ Itinapat ko ang cellphone sa bunganga ko. 

_"Hello! Depungal ka tumawag tawag kang pastilan ka tapos hindi ka magsasalita!"_ Naiinis na wika ko. 

Instead of talking he sent a message.

**_From P THE STALKER:_ **

_Listen I'll play a guitar music for you._

Walang pang Ilang segundo ay may tumutugtog ng gitara sa kabilang linya. He's playing What a wonderful world on the guitar. 

Bumilis lalo ang tibok ng puso ko. Pakiramdam ko kakapusin ako ng hangin sa gingawa ng lalaking ito. I know to myself that he is a stalker but there's a part of me saying that he is not sa apat na taon hindi lang puro regalo ang pinapadala niya lagi din niyang sinisiguro na safe ako. Everytime I'm sick, laging may nagbabayad sa hospital bills ko, kapag naglalasing ako at nag papass out gigising ako na nasa kuwarto na ako. He always sending me a message. And now he is playing a music for me. 

Hindi ko alam kung ano ang dapat kong maramdaman, sa utak ko tinatatak ko na nakakatakot ito, pero sa kabilang banda I found it sweet. It's a sweet gesture for someone. Someone na hindi maalala ng utak ko! Wala sa sariling napatingin ako sa singsing na nasa daliri ko it's a gift from Josh niregalo niya ito sa akin nung birthday ko. It's a solid white gold ring na napapalibutan ng malilit na diamantesa paikot na magkabilang gilid. 

\---

_"Wow! What's with the ring?" I asked him._

_"Just always wear it. At huwag na huwag mong iwawala yan malilintikan ako." Paalala niya sakin._

\---

Ako naman nakatanga lang sa singsing na binigay niya. While I'm staring at the ring bigla kong naalala ang lagi kong napapanaginipang tagpo ng kasal. 

I shook my head. Huminto na pala ang tugtog at nakapatay na ang tawag. 

**_From P THE STALKER:_ **

_you sleeping now? Hey!_

I did not reply.

**_From P THE STALKER:_ **

_I guess you're sleeping now. Goodnight! IMY!_

_IMY? What's IMY?_ Hindi ko na pinansin at inalam pa ang ibig sabihin ng _IMY_ na yon dahil inaantok na talaga ako kaya pinikit ko na ang mga mata ko at nagpahila na ng tuluyan sa dilim. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incorrect grammar and misspelled words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story revolves, between two guys. Not suitable for young readers or sensitive minds. Contains graphic sex scenes, adult language and situation intended for mature readers only.

**STELL**

Kinabukasan gaya ng napag usapan namin ni Josh ako muna ang pansamantalang pumalit sa puwesto niya sa opisina. 

_"You have an 8:00 AM appointment with Mrs. Nase."_ Napahinto ako sa paglalakad kaya napahinto din ang sekretarya ni Josh. 

_"Sino ulit?"_ Hinarap ko siya. 

_"Mrs. Grace Nase the husband of the late owner of Nase Enterprise."_ Pormal na sagot niya. Nase? Sounds familiar. Very familiar. 

_"Bakit daw siya ang makikipag meeting?"_ I asked then we continue to walk. 

_"Hindi ko po alam Sir. Pero magulat po tayo kungyung asawa niya kasi matagal na pong patay yon."_ Sagot nito na may bahid ng kaunting pagka sarkatiko. 

Nang makarating sa opisina ni Josh nagulat ako ng mabasa ang pangalan ko na nakalagay sa name plate. Stellvester Ajero Appointed-Chief Executive Owner inis kong pinindot ang pangalan niya sa contacts ko at tinawagan. 

_"Hoy Josh!Ano nanamamang kalokohan ito at pati name plate nagpagawa ka pa?!"_ I hissed. 

_"Chill! It's just a name plate. Look I'm sorry okay hindi ko kasi alam kung kailan ako makakabalik."_ Base sa tono nang pananalita nito ay mukhang may mabigat siyang problema. 

_"Whatever are you alright?"_ I asked. Kahit naman gago yon at balasubas ang ugali't pananalita ko kaibigan ko pa rin yon. 

_"Yeah? ...Maybe?"_ Malalim itong bumuntong hininga at biglang natahimik sa kabilang linya. 

_"Okay. Just fix whatever your problem is, ako nang bahala dito sa kumpaniya mo! Basta yung kalahati ng sahod mo idagdag mosa sahod ko!"_ I said like I was saying that he can't resist. 

_"Thank you Stell! Thank you."_ May bahid pa rin ng lungkot ang boses niya. 

Nang matapos kaming mag usap ay inumpisahan ko ng gawin ang trabaho ni Josh. Buti pa ang mokong na 'yon papirma pirma long ng mga dokumento. Pagkatapos ay naghanda na ako para sa Appointment with Mrs. Nase at dahil Appointed CEO long naman ako at aminadong kabado isinama ko ang sekretarya ni Josh. 

Nang makarating sa lugar kung soon ang appointment ay dumiretso kami sa Function Room. Theres an old lady sitting while sipping her cup of tea. She's a sophisticated and an intimidating woman. She's wearing a bage dress with a blazer. Sumisigaw ang karangyaan sa mga perlas na kwintas at hikaw niya.

_"Madame they're here."_ Imporma sa kaniya ng kasama niyang babae na mukhang sekretarya niya.

Agad nag angat ng tingin ang ginang at nagtama ang mga mata naming dalawa. There's a lot of emotions playing on her beautiful tantalizing eyes. Tumayo ito at bigla akong niyakap kaya napakunot ang noo ko. 

_"Madame."_ Tumikhim ang sekretarya niya. Nang tila suguro matauhan siya ay mabilis itong kumalas sa pagkakayakaps akin. 

_"Sorry. I'm sorry."_ Hingi nito ng patawad. _"Let's have a seat Mr.Ajero."_ She said, full of formality.

_"We have a proposal to make Mr. Ajero, we want Mr. Josh's company to hold one of our projects."_ Umpisa niya. Josh's Company focused on Real Estates and building projects. _"Don't worry kung nag aalangan ka we can contact Mr. Josh again."_

Masuyong sabi nito. Nginitian ko siya at binasa ang kontrata bago pinirmahan iyon. 

_"Here Madame it's a pleasure for us to work and to be part of the Construction of your new building."_ I said with formality. 

_"Great! Thankyou, thank you so much Ste- Mr. Ajero!"_ Tumayo ito at muting yumakap sa akin. _"Please always take care of yourself."_ Sabi nito bago kumalas sa pagkakayakap sa akin. Nginitian ko lang siya bago kami nagpaalam. 

_"Mrs. Nase is so weird Sir. Takot na takot pa naman ako kanina akala ko susungitan niya tayo. Eh kilalang amazons yang si Madame kapag business ang pinag uusapan."_ Sabi ni Donna ang sekretarya ni Josh. 

Hindi ko na siya kinibo dahil hindi ko naman alam ang sasabihin ko. It's my first time to met Mrs. Nase. 

**UNKNOWN**

  
Arrg! Mama. Sinabi ng huwag na muna siyang kitain. Hindi nanaman nakinig. 

_"Ma I told you right, huwag muna Ma hindi pa nakakapag adjust ang utak niya sa aksidente"_ I exclaimed. 

_"Relax Son. I didn't tell him something that he will suspicious."_ Mom answered with a soft voice. Kapagkuwan ay bigla itong nalungkot at nangilid ang luha sa kaniyang mga mata. 

_"Ma are you okay?"_ Nagaalalang tanong ko habang hinahagod ang likod ni Mama. 

_"Yes. I am masaya lang ako. Nayakap ko na siya. Nayakap ko siya."_ Kuwento niya habang tumutulo ang luha ng kagalakan sa kaniyang mga mata. 

_"I miss him Son. I miss him so much! Kailan mo ba siya kukunin?"_ Kapagkuwan ay tanong nito. 

_"Ma. I also miss him. But it's not that easy! Maghintay lAng tayo Ma."_ I told my Mother. 

  
_"We've been waiting for almost 4 years. Apat na taon."_ Puno ng hinagpis ang boses niya. 

_"LOLA! LOLA! why are you crying?"_ Kapagkuwan ay tanong ng apo nito habang marahang nakatingin sa Lola niya. 

_"Daddy is why Lola crying?"_

I stood. I don't know what to say. How can I answer a child who can not understand the situation yet. 

_"Lola is fine halika give Lola a hug and kisses!"_ Alo ni Mama sa apo niya. 

Umalis ako at pumunta sa kuwarto ko. Agad kong naisip na i message si Stell. 

**To Stell:**  
 _Hey how's the first day of being the Acting CEO? I sent the message but he didn't respond. Maybe he's too busy._

**STELL**

Nasa kalagitnaan ako ng meeting ng biglang tumunog ang cellphone ko kaya napatingin sakin lahat ng board members. Yumuko ako at humingi ng despensa. Letseng na'to! Pagkatapos ng meeting ay agad kong binuksan ang message niya.

**From P THE STALKER:**   
_Hey how's the first day of being the Acting CEO? Talagang lahat alam ng taong ito. Hindi na ako magtataka kung pati oras ng pagligo ko alam ng lalaking ito._

**To P THE STALKER:**   
_It's exhausting! I replied._

**From S THE STALKER:**   
_Go home now, I have something for you._

Napakunot ang noo ko. He have something for me? Ano nanaman kaya yon? Out of curiosity nagmamadali akong umuwi wala na rin naman akong gagawin. Nang makarating sa bahay ay wala naman akong naabutang kakaiba. Pinagloloko lang ako ng lalaking iyon! Pagakyat ko sa kuwarto ay nagulat ako sa nakita ko. There's a black box it's not big as the usual. Agad kong binuksan ang box at bumungad sa akin ang isang itim na card with my name on it. A black card? Fvckng shit! 

Sa tanang buhay ko hindi ko pinangarap magkaroon ng black card. I mean I have a money and a lot savings malaki naman sinasahod. But damn it's a freaking black card. The no limit card! Unti unti akong hinatak pabalik sa reyalidad ng mapagtantong galing pala ito sa taong kilala ako pero hindi ko naman kakilala. 

**To P THE STALKER:**   
_What am I going to do with this? Nakakainsulto ka hindi naman ako nag hihirap! I can provide for myself._

Nagdalawang isip muna ako bago ko sinend 'yon. 

**From P THE STALKER:**   
_You're welcome! I know he's being sarcastic._

  
**To P THE STALKER:**  
 _Mr Stalker! I don't need your money! What do you want from return? Anong kapalit ng lahat ng ito?Manigas ka dahil hindi ko ibibigay sayo ang puri ko!_ I exclaimed. 

Kung akala niya makukuha niya ako sa paganito ganito niya well he's fucking wrong! I'm a man for petes sake! Maglalakad na sana ako palabas ng kuwarto ko ng bigla akong nahilo kasabay non ay ang pagkirot ng ulo ko! Shit! Napapadalas na itong pag sakit sakit ng ulo ko! Sinubukan kong ipikit ang mga mata ko pero lalo lang sumakit ang ulo ko. Lord help me! I don't wanna die yet. Kahit nanlalabo na ang paningin ko I still manage to call Josh. He's the only one who knew my condition. 

Nang sagutin niya ang tawag ay agad akong nagsalita kahit hinang hina na ako. 

"Josh h-elp!" 

I don't know what happened next. 

**\----------**   
_"Hon! Wake up.." The man who's wearing a white shirt and a pajama opened his eyes._

  
_"Why?It's super late. I want to sleep." Madiing sabi nito bago tumalikod sa lalaking katabi sa kama._

  
_"But hon! I'm horny" parang batang wika nito._

  
_"Inaantok nako babatukan kita!" Pananakot nito sa lalaking kalabit ng kalabit sa kaniya._

  
_"Please...." The handsome guy whispered on his ears. Then he kissed the guy on his neck, down to his shoulder, kinagat nito ang manggas ng damit ng lalaking kasalukuyan pa ring nakatalikod sa kaniya._

_"I want you!I badly want you." Puno ng pagnanasa ang boses nito habang hinahalikan ang batok ng lalaki._

  
_"Let's make love." Masuyong sabi nito sabay baba ng pajama at underwear na suot. I can't clearly see their face ang alam ko lang nakikita ko ang ginagawa nila._

  
_He gently rubbed the hole of the man kapagkuwan ay pinadausdos nito ang daliri niya papasok at nagsimulang ilabas masok iyon._

  
_"S-top! Oh? said I don't want! Ahh!"_

  
_Hindi huminto ang lalaki sa ginagawa nagpatuloy lamang ito hanggang sa tatIong daliri niya na ang nilalabas masok niya sa butas ng kaniig._

  
_"You want me to stop huh?"Nanggigil na bulong nito habang kagat kagatang pang-ibabang labi at patuloy pa rin sa ginagawa._

  
_"No! Please d-ont Nasasarapang ungol ng kaniig." "Fuck me! Please!" Wala sa sariling pakiusap nito sa lalaking patuloy pa rin sa pag labas masok ng daliri sa kaniya._

  
_"As you wish!"_

  
_Pagkatapos noon ay inalis niya ang daliri niya dito at pinasok ang nag uumigting niyang ari. It's a long shaft, long and thick._

  
_"Oh! Shit! Fuck! Ahh!" Sarap na sarap na ungol ng kaniig._

  
_"HON!. Napasigaw ito ng lalo niyang isinagad sa kaloob looban nito ang kaniyang pagkalalaki. Halos ungol, mura, sigaw at halinghing lamangang maririnig sa buong silid._

  
_"Pau-Ah!"_

  
_Nang matapos ay parehas na lupaypay ang dalawa sa malambot na kama._

  
_"I love you." Malambing na sabi nito habang hinahabol ang hininga._

  
_"I love you too Paulo"_

**\----------**

Napabalikwas ako sa kama ng maramdamang may kakaiba sa puson ko! Damn! Shit! Ramdam ko ang pagragasa ng kakaunting butil ng katas sa aking nag uumigting na pagkakalaki. What a wild wet dream! Huminga ako ng malalim at pilit na pinapakalma ang aking alagang nagwawala. Nang hindi gumana ay pumasok ako sa CR at nag shower. But a cold shower isn't enough dahil lalo long sumakit ang puson ko. That's why I decided to pleasure myself. 

  
Ah! Shit! wala pang ilang minuto ay tumilamsik na ang nais kumawala sa aking alaga. Pagkatapos maligo ay hubot hubad akong humiga sa malambot kong kama. What happened? Kanina ang sakit ng ulo ko! Tapos pag gising ko nakahiga na ako ng maayos sa kama at nakapagpalit na ng damit! Shit!May ibang pumasok sa bahay? May naghubad sakin? Naalala ko si Josh ang huli kong tinawagan pero hindi ko naman mahagilap kung nasaan ang cellphone ko. 

Dahil ako lang naman mag isa sa bahay ay komportable akong naka hubot hubad na lumabas ng kuwarto at nagtungo ng kusina. Laking gulat ko ng makitang may nakahain sa hapag. Sinong nagluto nito? Siguradong wala namang makakapasok basta basta sa village dahil may guwardiya tapos yung pintuan high tech kailangan ng card, o kaya fingerprint o password bago mabuksan. 

_"Ghosts can't move naman diba? Okay if there is any ghost in any house. Don't worry I'll pray for you soul."_ Nakapikit na sabi ko. 

Halos lamunin ako ng kaba ng may maring na yabag sa may hagdanan pababa. 

_"No! Holy Mary Mother of Go-"_

Napahinto ako ng tumigil ang yabag ngunit halos atakihin ako sa puso ng biglang may magsalita sa likuran ko. 

_"Hello there."_ Avery familiar huskyvoice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incorrect grammar and misspelled words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story revolves, between two guys. Not suitable for young readers or sensitive minds. Contains graphic sex scenes, adult language and situation intended for mature readers only.

**STELL**

_"Hello there."_ A very familiar husky voice spoke. Dahil sa matinding pagkagulat ay napaharap ako bigla at nawalan ng balanse kaya natumba ako sa isang makisig at matipunong lalaki. 

_"S-s-sino ka?"_ I manage to asked. 

_"Wow! It's hot!"_ Namumulang sabi nito kayo dalidali akong tumayo. _"You have a big birdie!"_ Sabi nito na may pilyong ngiti sa labi.

Doon ko lang napagtanto na ako'y naka hubot hubad pala. Putangina! Sana magbukas ang lupang kinatatayuan ko at tuluyan na akong lamunin pababa ng lupa. Nagmamadali akong tumakbo pabalik sa kuwarto ko at nagbihis. Nahihiya tuloy akong lumabas ulit.

Nahihiya? Ah hindi! Hindi dapat ako mahiya! Maganda naman ang katawan ko and I'm gifted when it comes to that department. Siya ang dapat mahiya trespassing siya sa pamamahay ko! Pagbaba ko sa sala naabutan ko yung estranghero na prenteng nakaupo sa sofa at nag gigitara habang kumakanta. 

  
_"Wise men say_   
_Only fools rush in_   
_But I can't help falling in love with you_   
_Shall I stay?_   
_Would it be a sin_   
_If I can't help falling in love with you?"_

  
Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ko habang pinagmamasdan ko siyang kumakanta. Hindi naman niya ako nakikita dahil nakapikit siya. 

_"Like a river flows_   
_Surely to the sea_   
_Darling, so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be"_

  
Ngayon ko lang nasilayan at napagmasdan ang kabuuan ng mukha niya. 

  
_"Take my hand_   
_Take my whole life too_   
_For I can't help falling in love with you"_

  
His pointed nose, stubborn jaw line, ang mapupungay niyang mata, ang perpektong kilay niya at ang mapupula niyang labi. He is a perfect image for the word perfection. 

Tumikhim ako bago mag salita. 

_"Now tell me who the hell are you? Pano ka nakapasok dito?"_ Tanong ko kaya gulat siyang lumingon sa gawi ko. 

_"I'm Paulo. I'm your housemate."_ Sagot nito habang marahang nakatitig sakin at may naglalarong kakaibang ngiti sa labi. 

Bigla nanaman akong nakaramdam ng kaunting hiya ng bigla kong maalala na nakita niya akong hubot hubad kanina. Letse! 

_"Y-you are my housemate? Bakit ngayon lang kita nakita."_ I pull myself together. 

_"Kasi ngayon lang ako nagpakita."_ Pilosopong sagot nito. Aba! No one can talk to me like that not even my boss! 

_"Gwapo sana pilosopo naman!"_ Bulong ko pero alam kong narinig niya dahil muli siyang lumingon sa gawi ko.

_"Aren't you going to say thank you to me huh?"_ pagtatanong nito. 

Kinunotan ko siya ng noo bago ako naglakad patungong kusina.

_"Why would I?"_ I asked. 

_"Tinulungan lang naman kita kanina kasi pagdating ko naka lupasay ka na sa sahig at walang malay."_ He rolled his eyes. Nag sink in sakin lahat ng sinabi niya. He is the one who put me on bed and...OMG! 

_"Y-you? H-hinubaran mo ko?"_ Nauutal na tanong ko. Agad siyang nag iwas ng tingin. Pag gising ko kanina pang bahay na yang suot ko kaya nagtataka ako. 

"Wala naman akong nakita." Hindi makatingin ng diretsong tugon nito. Pero sa kabilang bands maganda na ring may nakakita sakin. Atleast I'm still alive. 

_"Thank you--"_ Mahinang sabi ko na sapat lang para marinig niya. Hindi na siya nag abalang mag salita pa ipinagpatuloy niya ang pagkalikot sa kaniyang gitara. Napatingin naman ako sa cellphone ko dahil walang text ngayong araw si **P**. Anyare don? Namumulubi na ba sya? Ite-text ko sana si **P** ng biglang tumawag si Josh... 

_"Hello!"_ I answered the phone. Dahil kumakain ako at abala ang kamay ko sa pagkain ay ibinaba ko ang cellphone ko at ni loud speaker.

_"Hey! Napano ka I've been trying to contact you simula kaninang tumawag ka. What happened?"_ Bakas ang pagaalala sa boses nito. 

_"I lost my consciousness, sumumpong nanaman yung sakit ng ulo ko. Wala naman akong ibang matawagan kaya ikaw na lang."_ Paliwanag ko sa kaniya. Bahagya akong natigilan ng mapansing tumigil ang tumutugtog ng gitara. 

_"Oh God! I'm sorry I'm not there. Did you take your meds? Baka masyado kong napapagod sa trabaho I'm sorry."_ Bakas ang pagsisi sa boses nito. 

_"Hoy Josh! Huwag mo nga akong dramahan sumakit lang yang ulo ko. Kung ano man inaasikaso mo diyan yun ang problemahin mo!"_ Asik ko sa kaniya. 

Natawa siya sa kabilang linya. Josh is like a brother to me noong mga panahong gulong gulo ako sa pagkatao ko Josh is the only one who's there beside me, siya ang sumasama sakin sa mga check up, at therapy sessions ko. 

_"Yah I'll do what I need to do here so I can go back to work right away. By the way do You Miss me?"_ Biglang tanong nito. 

_"Yes I miss you!"_ Masayang sagot ko sa tanong niya. Nakikisakay lang ako sa kanya dahil alam kong nang-aasar lang sya. I wonder how his face looks like now maybe he is cringing. 

_"Bye. Keepsafe don't forget to take your meds at huwag kang magpupuyat. Ako lang ang puwedeng pumuyat sayo."_ Parang gagong sabi nito bago pinatay ang tawag. 

Napalingon ako sa gawi ni Paulo ng marinig ang malakas na yabag ng paa nito habang paakyat sa taas. Madilim ang mukha niya at mukhang galit dahil pabagsak niyang isinarado ang pintuan ng kuwarto niya. Dahll hindi naman kami close hindi ko na siya pinansin sa halip ay tinext ko nalang si **P**. 

**To P THE STALKER:**   
_Hoy inabanduna mo na ata ako?Gipit ka na no?_

I press the sent button. Ewan ko sarili ko kung bakit tinext ko pa to dapat magbunyi na ako dahil mukhang tumitigil na siya. 

**From P THE STALKER:**   
_Do you still need me?' You have your Josh now!_

Natigilan ako sa reply nito. Noong isang araw niya pa pinupuntirya si Josh. 

**To P THE STALKER:**   
_Selos ka?_

Hmm?Masarap naman palang asarin itong **P** nato. Dahil mukhang pikon. 

**From P THE STALKER:**   
_You wish! Marami pa akong reserba!_

Biglang nag init ang ulo ko sa reply niya kaya dali dali akong nag type. 

**To P THE STALKER:**   
_Ah okay! Good mabuti yon tigilan mo na ako. l have my Josh now! I don't need you!_

Hindi na siya nag reply kaya pumasok na ako sa kuwarto ko. Humilata ako sa kama at tumitig sa puting kisame. I wonder what is he doing right now? Pake ko ba! 

Kinaumagahan ay maaga akong nagising ng makapag ayos nako para pumasok sa opisina natigilan ako ng makitang nag aalmusal si Paulo sa hapag. Nang mapansin niya ako ay dinedma niya lang ako. Bastos!Hindi man lang ako ayaing kumain. Inis na tinaliman ko siya ng tingin bago ako dumiretso sa ref Para kumuha ng tinapay at energy drink pagkakuha non ay muli ko siyang sinamaan ng tingin bago ako umalis. 

Nang makarating sa opisina ay agad akong sinalubong ni Donna at tinulungan ako sa mga bitbit ko. 

_"Sir, may meeting po mamayang 830 AM. Conference room, tapos po meeting ng mga empleyado mamayang 10:00AM. Tapos wala na po kayong gagawin pagkatapos."_ Imporma ni Donna. Tuesday means meeting day. And I hate it! Pagpasok sa opisina ay natigilan ako ng may makitang itim na kahon sa may table. 

_"Ay Sir may dumating po pala kayong delivery kanina nilagay ko na po diyan sa mesa niyo."_ Saad ni Donna bago tumungo sa opisina niya sa hara ng opisina ko. 

Binuksan ko ang malaking itim na kahon at nagulat ako ng makitang pagkain ang laman non.   
Sandwich, eggs, bacons, hotdogs, fried rice. Kinuha ko ang papel sa loob at binasa ang sulat. Enjoy your breakfast. Huwag kang magpapagutom! **P**.

Lintik! Akala ko tatantanan niya na ako. At dahil kumakalam ang sikmura ko dahil sa kabastusan ng Paulo na yon ay naubos ko lahat ng pagkaing pinadala ni P. 

**To P THE STALKER:**   
_Thank you **P**! Pasalamat ka gutom ako kung hindi, hindi ko gagalawin tong pinadala mo. Sukluban kasi ng kabastusan sa katawan yung housemate ko._

  
Nagumpisa na akong mag trabaho pirma, basa, pirma, meeting, repeat yan lang ang trabaho ni Josh. Pagkatapos ng mga pirma at mga meetings ay makakauwi na rin ako. Pero bago ako umuwi dumaan muna ako sa grocery. I buy my usual stocks my toiletries, snacks and many more. Pagkatapos ay dumiretso nako sa bahay. Ngayon ko lang napansin ang sasakyan ni Paulo na nakaparksa tabi ng sasakyan ko sa garahe it's a cadillac. So he's rich?Akala ko tambay lang! 

Pagpasok ko sa bahay ay wala akong naabutang tao. Siguro nasa kuwarto niya kayo umakyat ako sa kuwarto ko upang mag bihis. When I go down I saw Paulo cooking adobo. Damn! My favorite food is adobo at tinatakam ako nitong lalaking ito bastos pa naman to hindi nag aayang kumain. 

_"AY SHIT!"_ Napaakyat ako sa lamesa ng may biglang gumalaw sa may paanan ko. Si Paulo naman ay humalagapak sa pagtawa. Ngayon ko lang napansin na may pusa sa bahay. It's a gray persian cat nang kumalma na ako ay bumaba ako sa lamese at pinukol ng matalim na tingin si Paulo na tawa pa rin ngtawa. 

_"I aasado ko yang pusa mo!"_ Seryosong sabi ko kaya huminto siya sa pagtawa at binuhat ang pusa niya. 

_"Hey Dax come to Daddy!"_ Alo nito sa pusa niya na agad namang lumapit sa kaniya. Anong klaseng pangalan ng pusa yon? 

_"B-ASTOS!"_ Muli ko siyang pinukol ng masamang tingin. 

_"Anong bastos?"_ Kapagkuwan ay tanong niya. 

  
_"Yung pangalan ng push mo bastos!"_ Singhal ko sa kaniya. He chuckled deliciously. 

_"Ikaw ang bastos! It's Dax as in D-A-X Dax!"_ Paliwanag niya at talagang pinagduldulan ang letrang D-A-X. 

Agad akong nag iwas ng tingin kasalanan ni Josh itosa kaniya ko natutunan kung anong ibig sabihin ng Daks! Potang lalaking iyon. 

_"Bakit ano bang iniisip mo? Akala mo Daks as in D-A-K-"_ Pinutol ko ang iba pa niyang sasabihin.

_"Oo na! Mali na huwag ka ng magsalita!"_ Naiiritang sabi ko sa kaniya. Basta pangit yung pangalan ng pusa niya kahit anong paliwanag niya pangit! 

Nang matapos siyang mag luto ay bumaling siya sa akin dahil prente akong nakaupo ngayon sa sala habang nanood. 

_"Wanna eat?"_ He asked. 

Parang narinig kong nagsi awitan ang mga anghel sa kalangitan at nagbunyi ang mga banal. What a miracle! Akala ko ubod ng kabastusan ang isang 'to. At dahil paborito ko ang adobo ay hindi ako tumanggi. When I started eating the adobo ay parang may kung ano anong imahe ang pumasok sa utak ko. 

\----

_So what's that? Bakit ang bango?" Tanong ng lalaki sa isang lalaking abala sa pagluluto._

_"Adobo with love!"_

_"Cringe eeww that's cheesy! "_

\----

  
_"Hindi ba masarap?"_ Nag-aalalang tanong ni Paulo. 

_"Hindi may naisip lang ako."_ Sabi ko at pinagpatuloy ang pagkain. 

Habang kumakain kami ay hindi ko maiwasang hindi siya tanungin. For 4 years I'm always eating alone kaya naninibago akong may kasama. 

_"So what's your real name?"_ I asked him.

_"Paulo Nase."_ Tipid na sagot niya. 

_"So how old are you?"_ I asked again. Hindi naman siya mukhang naiinis kaya tanong lang ako ng tanong. 

_"27"_

_"What's your work?"_ Ano bang tanong itong lumabassa bibig ko!

_"Secret."_ Then he winked on me. 

_"Ikaw what's your real name?"_ He asked. 

_"Stell Ajero"_ Sagot ko.

_"Age?"_ Tanong niya na parang hindi naman siya nag tatanong. 

_"25"_ Sagot ko habang abala sa pagkain.

_"Work?"_ Tanong niya. 

_"Operations Director at Santos Enterprise."_ Tipid na sagot ko. _"But as of now I'm the Acting CEO."_

_"Good...how about that Josh who is he?"_ Walang emosyong tanong niya. 

Bakit pati si Josh kailangan niyang alamin? He knew Josh dahil narinig niyang kausap ko noong isang araw. 

_"My Friend."_ Tipid na sagot ko. Hindi na siya nag tanong pang muli hanggang sa matapos kaming kumain. 

_"Ako ng maghuhugas."_ Sabi ko at akmang kukunin ko ang mga plato ngunit naunahan niya ako. 

_"Ako na."_ Hinayaan ko na siya. Habang naghuhugas siya ay inayos ko naman ang lamesa. 

_"Anong gusto mong ulam bukas?"_ Kapagkuwan ay tanong niya. 

Natigilan ako dahil bigla nanamang nag huramentado ang pagtibok ng puso ko. Sa loob ng apat na taon nasanay akong mag isa kaya naninibago ako na may magtatanong sakin ng ganito. 

_"I-kaw bahala."_ I'm stuttering. 

_"Can you not do utal-utal?"_ Iris na tanong niya. 

_"Pake mo kung nauutal utal ako napeperwisyo ka?"_ Inis na tanong ko dn. Bakit pati pag sasalita ko pinapakielaman ng Paulo nato.

Pagkatapos niyang maghugas ng plato ay bigla siyang lumapit sakin at sinapo ang mukha ko. Nagkatitigan kami sa mata ng ilang segundo. May kung anong kakaibang emosyon sa mata niya na hindi ko maintindihan kung ano. 

_"W-what are you d-oing?"_ I'm stuttering again. 

" _Kapag nautal ka pa hahalikan kita."_ Seryosong banta nito. Damn! He's too close. 

_"A-a-ano ba bitiwan mo-"_

Hindi ko na natapos ang sasabihin ko dahil nilapat niya na ang labi niya sa labi ko. Ang akala ko ay simpleng halik lang ngunit nagkamali ako dahil bigla niyang sinipsip ang pang-ibabang labi ko kaya napaawang ang bibig ko na agad naman niyang kinuha ang pagkakataon upang ipasok ang dila niya sa loob. 

_"Hmm!"_

I tried to push him but he's strong. Hanggang sa hindi ko namamalayan na tumutugon na pala ako sa mga halik niya. Hindi ko alam kung ilang minuto naming ginagawa iyon hanggang sa siya ang pumutol sa halik. We are both panting and trying catch up our breath. 

_"Mauutal ka pa?"_ tanong niya. 

Dahil natatakot akong mautal kapag nagsalita ako ay umiling nalang ako. Pagkatapos ay iniwan niya na ako sa kusina. 

Wala sa sariling napahawak ako sa labi kong mahapdi. Fcking Shit! He kissed me! 

At... _Lasang Adobo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incorrect grammar and misspelled words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story revolves, between two guys. Not suitable for young readers or sensitive minds. Contains graphic sex scenes, adult language and situation intended for mature readers only.

**STELL**

  
Nakasimangot ako habang pinagmamasdan ang namamagang labi ko sa harap ng salamin. Hayop na Paulo nayon kinawawa niya ang labi ko! Tapos may dalawang sugat pa sa baba dahil kinagat niya. May araw din sakin ang sira ulo na yon! Akala niya natutuwa ako sa pag supsop niya sa labi ko. Habang nakatitig parin ako sa salamin ay biglang tumunog ang cellphone ko. 

I received a message from **P**. 

"What are you doing?"

Why all of a sudden he's asking? Dahil hindi naman ako nahihiya kay **P** at hindi ko naman siya nakikita ay sasabihin ko na sa kaniya. 

"Nakaharap sa salamin" May hayop kasing sumupsop sa labi ko!" Asik ko at walang pag aalinlangang sinend ko iyon kay **P**. 

"That's harsh! Pero nasarapan ka naman ba?"He asked. Saglit akong natahimik at nag isip bago ako nag reply kay **P**.

"Hindi lasang adobo! May araw din sakin yang mokong na yon. Wala siyang karapatang supsopin ang labi ko. Magagantihan ko din talaga yon mararamdaman niya ang ganti ng isang api!!" Texting **P** makes me feel comfortable. I don't know it just did. 

"Araw-araw palala ng palala yang saltik mong lalaki ka! Why don't you try to visit a psychiatrist?HAHAHAHAHAHA." Sumimangot ako dahil sa reply nya sakin.

"Fck You! " Then he didn't reply anymore. 

Paglabas ko ng pintuan ng kuwarto ko saktong lumabas din si Paulo kaya nagkasabay kami pababa ng hagdan. 

"Nginingiti ngiti mo diyan?" Naiiritang tanong ko. 

"Wala. Your lips looks cute!" Pangaasar niya. Akmang babatukan ko siya ng bigla siyang kumaripas ng takbo. 

"Hey D." D. Yun nalang ang itatawag ko sa pusa dahil nahahalayan ako sa pangalan nito. Palibhasa mukhang mahalay ang amo. 

"Anong D. Dax hindi D. ang ganda ganda ng pangalan ng pusa ko tatawagin mo lang D?" Reklamo nya.

I pouted. Bigla siyang nag abot ng Ice pack. 

"Ano yan?" Tanong ko sa kaniya habang nakatingin sa Ice pack na inaabot niya. 

"Para sa namamaga mong labi." Sagot niya kaya tinanggap ko ang yelo. 

"Na kasalanan mo!" I exclaimed. 

He cocked a brow. 

"Tumugon ka naman sa halik ko kaya wala akong kasalanan it's a tie." Taas noong sabi niya habang hinihimashimas ang balahibo ni DAX.

Agad nag init ang tainga ko pakiramdam ko umakyat ang dugo ko ng maalala ko na naman ang mainit na halik na pinagsaluhan naming dalawa kahapon na lasang adobo! Nang muling magtama ang paningin namin ay agad akong nag iwas ng tingin. 

"Iniiwasan mo ko?" He asked. 

"Hindi naman tayo close ah!" Singhal ko sa kaniya bago ako nagpatuloy sa paglalakad. 

Dahil wala akong trabaho ngayong araw napag desisyunan kong paliguan ang sasakyang bigay ni **P**. Speaking of **P**. Bakit hindi nanaman nagpaparamdam ang mokong na yon.

"Still alive?" I messaged him. 

Instead of replying a text he sent a photo.

No someone sent a photo. Not **P**. 

Agad nanlaki ang mata ko ng makita ang litrato ko habang nililinis kc ang sasakyan na kakakuha lang nagyon. Agad kong tinignan ang paligid. Mukhang galing sa malayo ang kumuha ng litrato dahil sa anggulo nito. Agad akong nag reply nag alangan ako ng makitang ibang number pala ito.

"This is not fucking funny! It's creepy!" Gaya ng kanina ay nag sent ulit siya ng litrato ko habang abala ako sa pagkalikot sa cellphone ko. I felt unsecure. Someone's watching me around. 

  
"Oh God! Stop it! Punk! I hate you!"

Pagka sent ng reply na yun ay akala ko titigil na siya sa pag sesent ng litrato ngunit nagkamali ako dahil nag padala siya ng panibagong litrato ko, sa pagkakataong ito ay hindi na sa garahe kung hindi ang litrato ko habang natutulog ako ang pinadala niya. 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ko ng sunod sunod siyang nagpadala ng iba't ibang litrato ko. May kuha na papasok ako sa opisina. May kuha habang nag jojogging ako. May kuha habang magkasama kami ni Josh. May kuha na nasa grocery ako at marami pang iba. 

The Man behind this is fucking scary! Agad akong pumasok sa loob ng bahay at tinawagan si Josh. 

"Hello?" Bati niya sa kabilang linya. 

"Someone's really stalking me Josh. I'm freaking scared right now." Kinakabahan na sabi ko. 

"Okay wait-- calm down. What do you mean stalking? Is it **P?"** Tanong niya.

"No! I don't know. He's always with me Josh lahat ng galaw ko alam niya ay kinukuhanan nya ako ng litrato. What should I do? I'm fucking worried right now. "

"Okay, Just relax send me the number and all of the picture he sent to you. Do it immediately." Utos ni Josh na agad ko namang ginawa. 

Damn! Who ever that Unknown Man is he'll regret this. Pagkatapos kong maipasa lahat kay Josh ay nakatanggap ako ng panibagong mensahe key P. 

His number is the one that I saved not the one that sent me photos earlier. 

"Still alive. How about you how are you?" Hindi kay **P** yang isang number kanina. 

"Fine-- I think?" After sending that message ay napaupo ako sa couch at nag isip. Gulong gulo na ako kung hindi si **P** yung isang stalker sino? lisang tao lang ba ang nasa likod ng mga ito? o magkaiba? 

Shit! Ang nakakagulat ay nakukuhanan niya ako ng litrato sa kuwarto ko mula sa bintana. I am not really safe here! Sa kalagitnaan ng pagiisip ko ay biglang may tumabi sakin.

"Are you okay?" Paulo asked.

Gulong gulo nako sa buhay ko wala na nga akong maalala sa nakaraan ko tapos may mga taong walang magawa na umeeksena pa! 

"Do you believe we if I told you that someone's stalking me?" I asked him. Saglit siyang natigilan at nawalan ng kibo. 

"Look the stalker seems he or she's always with me." Sabi ko habang pinapakita ko sa kaniya ang mga picture na pinadala ng stalker. 

Kitang kita ko sa mga mata niya na naguguluhan siya sa mga nakikita niya. 

"Pali pagtulog mo napicturan niya?" May bahid ng galit at pag aalala ang tono ng pananalita niya. 

"You're not safe in your room. Lumipat ka sa kuwarto ko." Sabi niya habang seryoso pa ring nakatitig sa mga mata ko.

"What!? No. Do you want me to sleep on your room? NO! NO!" Matigas na sabi ko. 

Agad nag dilim ang mukha niya at tumingin sakin ng diretso. Pakiramdam ko sobrang pamilyar sa kin yang nakakatakot na titig na 'yon. Yung titig na mapa pa oo ka nalang talaga at wala ka ng magagawa. 

"Oo nga sabi ko nga, lilipat na sa kuwarto mo." Nakasimangot na sabi ko habang nakaiwas ng tingin. 

"Don't worry hindi naman tayo magtatabi sa kama. Doon ako sa sofa o kaya sa sahig. I just want you safe!" Sabi nito bago naglakad palayo.

_**I just want you safe!** _ Ang puso ko nagwawala nanaman dahil sa lalaking iyon! 

This is so wrong! Never in my life I imagined that I will feel this weird feeling inside my chest and never in my wildest dream that I will find a guy handsome. What's happening to me? Anong ginagawa ni Paulo at ni P sa sistema ko. 

"Paulo?" Tawag ko habang kumakatok sa pintuan niya. 

  
At dahil wale ng sumasagot at nagbubukas ng pinto ay kusa na akong pumasok.   
His room is more wider than mine. Naabutan ko siyang mahimbing na natutulog sa kama niya. Kaya dahan dahan akong lumapit at umupo sa gilid. He is sleeping peacefully. Kaya napagmasdan ko nang malapitan ang perpekto niyang mukha. He's really familiar. Maybe we already met? Pero hindi ko lang maalala. 

**PAULO**

  
Napamulagat ako nang maramdaman may biglang yumapos sa bewang ko. Nang lingunin ko ay nakita ko agad ang maamong mukha ni Stell na malalim na natutulog. Humarap ako sa kaniya at pinagmasdan siya. I badly miss this guy! God knows how much I want to tell the truth and introduce myself to him. Pero natatakot ako, natatakot ako sa mga posibilidad na puwedeng mangyari. Napangiti ako ng mas higpitan niya ang pagkakayakap sakin. After 4 years...Katabi ko na sya at napagmamasdan ko na ulit ang mukha niya, kasama ko na sya.

But he just knew me as his housemate. And that made my heartache. When I kissed him, I felt and I know that I badly want more, more than just a kiss. I badly miss him, I miss seeing him naked on my bed, I miss hearing his sweet moans, when he's screaming my name because of the pleasure I badly miss him so much! 

But I can't just do that. Alam kong mabibigla at maguguluhan siya, I want him to remember everything slowly but surely, I want him to remember me by his own. I remeber what he told me earlier I think my life is in danger... 

"No Hon, you are not in danger as long as I'm here beside you, I will protect you." Mahinang bulong ko. 

**STELL**

  
_"No please hon it's not what you think!" The guy tried to explain. Pero hindi siya nilingon ng lalaking tinatawag at kinakausap niya nagpatuloy lamang ito sa paglalakad palabas hanggang sa makarating ito sa sasakyan niya._

_"Please Hon! Let me explain please!" Halos lumuhod na sa pagmamakaawa ang lalaki._  
_Ngunit sadyang kinain na siya ng galit at matinding hinanakit._

_"Don't leave me please...Don't-- I need you...." Umiiyak na ani ng lalaking humahabol sa kaniya habang nakaluhod at nakayakap sa paanan niya._

_"You cheated on me! You fucking cheated on me galit na sigaw niya sabay tulaks a lalaking nakaluhod._

_Nang makawala sa kapit nito ay nagmamadali syang sumakay ng sasakyan at walang sabi sabing pinaharurot ito palayo. Patuloy siya sa pagmamaneho walang destinasyon basta ang alam niya lang gusto niyang lumayo! Patuloy ang pag agos ng luha niya habang nakatulala sa daan._

_He is fucking broken! Niloko siya ng taong pinagkatiwalaan niya at pinagbigyan niya ng sarili niya ng buong buo. Wasak na wasak siya, maraming imahe ang naglalaro at tumatakbo sa magulo niyangisipan. Nanumbalik lamang siya sa kaniyang ulirat ng makarinig ng malakas na busina, kasabay noon ay ang pagsalpok ng sasakyan niya sa isang sasakyan..._

_\------_

  
**STELL**

_***BEEP** _

Dali-dali akong napabangon ng makarinig ng busing mula sa lobos. It was just a dream, but my mind is telling me that it's real. Nilibot ko ang paningin ko sa silid na kinaroroonan ko. Nase silid ako ni Paulo. Hinanap ko siya ngunit hindi ko siya natagpuan sa kuwarto. Kaya pumunta ako sa kuwarto ko upang maligo at mag-ayos dahil may pasok ako ngayon. Inaasahan ko na nasa baba siya, ngunit wala akong Paulo na nakita. Maybe he's also a busy person. 

Sa halip ay may nakita akong almusal sa hapag at may note sa gilid. 

"Sorry I didn't say that I'm leaving, don't worry I'll be back later may aasikasuhin lang ako. Enjoy your breakfast!" **-Paulo**

Inumpisahan ko ng kainin ang almusal na niluto niya. Paalis na sana ako ng biglang may nag doorbell. Nang buksan ko ang pinto gaya ng dati wala nanamang tao at may itim na kahon. Pinulot ko ang kahon at binuksan sa loob ng sasakyan. Niloloko ako ng taong yon wala namang laman! Inis na nag tipa ako ng message para kay P.

"You sent a box. Should I say thank you for the box?" 

It's not a gift because it's just a box A plain box without anything inside. At nag reply siya ng tuldok. WOW! ang haba ng reply ahh tuldok talaga? Nakabusangot akong nagmaneho patungo sa opisina. Pagdating ay humahangos akong sinalubong ni Donna.

"Sir! Sir!" Hinihingal na tawag nito, pansin ko rin na parang nag kakagulo at hindi mapakali ang mga empleyado. "What's happening here?" I asked. 

"Sir! Nagkakagulo po sa conference room. Kayo nalang po talaga ang hinihintay nag tatalo na po ang nip board members." Bakas ang kaba sa tone ng pananalita ni Donna. Pagpasok namin ng conference room ay agad akong binalingan ng tingin ng mga board members. 

"Where the hell is Josh? We need Josh!" Ani ni Mrs. Helen na isa sa mga board members. 

Nagbitaw pa ng kung ano anong salita ang ibang board member, hindi nila pinapakinggang ang paliwanag ko kung bakit wala si Josh nang biglang bumukas ang pinto at niluwa nito si Josh.

"What's happening here?" He asked using a very cold tone. Agad namang umayos ng upo ang mga board of members and directors. 

"I'm sorry for being not around for the past weeks and for the nexts." Panimula niya habang naglalakad papunta sa upuan niya sa harap. 

"My trusted friend Stell is here. He's the one who will do my work while I'm not around, I trust him and I know that he can run the company because he graduated with a latin honor. So trust him" Malamig pa rin ang pananalita niya. Tahimik na nakikinig lang ang mga tao sa kanya.

"Mr. Lim...do you have a problem with that?" He asked Mr. Lim. 

"N-none." Nakaduko na parang maamong tupa na sagot nito. 

"How about you Mr. Buenaventura and Ms. Helena?" Muling tanong niya sa dalawang nagrereklamo din kanina. 

"N-none." Sabay na sabi ng dalawa na hindi rin makatingin ng diretso kay Josh. 

"Okay. Meeting adjourned!"

Isa isang nag silabasan ang mga board members. Ang kanina'y malamig at nakakatakot siyang presensiya ay biglang nagbago ng kami nalang dalawa. 

"Hey! I miss you." Masayang sabi niya sabay yakap sakin ng mahigpit. 

"Miss you mo mukha mo!" Pagkakalas niya sa yakap ay binatukan ko siya kasabay ng mapang asar nitong tawa.

**PAULO**

"Did you already told him? May alam na ba siya?" My Mom asked. 

Kanina niya pa ako kinukulit ng kinukulit kayo pinuntahan ko na siya.

"He doesn't know anything yet Ma." Sagot ko kaya nanlumo si Mama. 

"Kailan mo balak sabihin?" Kapagkuwan ay tanong niya. 

"Humahanap pa ako ng tyempo Ma. Kinukuha ko pa ulit ang loob niya." I explained. 

I need him to trust me again. Bago ko ipaalala sa kaniya ang lahat. I can't lose him and I will not. He's mine, only mine. Just wait for me Hon I will take you back. I was just about to stand up when nay phone notified. 

**STELL**

"What's with that box?" Tanong ko ng maalala ko na naman yung box na walang laman kanina. Letseng P na'to! ilang minuto akong tumitig sa cellphone ko pero ang loko hindi man lang nag reply. 

"I'm going home na. Tutal andito ka naman ikaw muna ang gumawa ng trabaho mo!" Sabi ko kay Josh na abala sa paglalaro sa cellphone niya. 

Nag-angat lang siya ng tingin then he mouthed 'okay' that's why I stood up. 

Saktong pagkasakay ko ng sasakyan ko ay bigla namang nag notify ang cellphone ko. But the sender was not P it's from an unsaved number. 

"Anong oras ka uuwi? by the way save my number this is the most handsome Paulo." 

Ang lakas ng hangin talagang nagbubuhat ng sariling bangko't lamesa. Hmm But in fairness, I must say he's right gwapo naman talaga siya. Gwapo?Kailan pa ako nagwapuhan sa kapwa ko lalaki? Sinave ko ang number niya to Paulo Pangit. Nang makarating sa bahay ay wala akong nadatnang tao maliban sa pusang si Dax na nakauposa ilalim ng lamesita. 

"Hey...D?" Tawag ko sa pusa na agad namang lumapit sa'kin. Lumuhod ako at binuhat siya bago kami sumalampak sa sofa. "Your Daddy is. mahangin no? Gwapong gwapo sa sarili ampota!" Kuwento ko sa pusa na animo'y sasagot sa mga sinasabi ko. 

"Meow." He made a meow like he's saying that he understands what I said.

"Pero kung tutuusin hindi naman talaga maiikailang gwapo siya." Dagdag ko. Gaya ng kanina he just 'Meow' na parang naiintindihan ang mga sinasabi ko. 

"So you find me handsome huh?" Napaigtad ako ng biglang may magsalita sa likuran namin. Muntikan ko pang mabalibag si Dax sa sobrang gulat. 

"I d-on't said that!" I'm stuttering again. Damn! Kapag nautal pa ko ipaplaster ko na talaga itong bunganga ko. 

"I heard everything. Huwag mong sabihing guni guni ko lang yung narinig ko." Sabi niya habang palapit ng palapit sakin samantalang ako naman paatras ng paatras. 

"G-gunig-uni mo bang 'yon! Masyadong mataas tingin mo sa sarili mo kasi!" I tried to act normal but I can't. 

Lalo na ng wala na akong aatrasan, nakasandal na ako at siya ay nasa harapan ko.

"Look at my eyes and tell me that you are not lying." He firmlys aid. Okay l can do this.

"I a-m n-not l-lying." Nakatingin nga ako ng diretso sa mata niya pahamak naman 'tong bibig ko.

"you're stuttering huh? Diba sabi ko ayokong nauutal utal ka." 

I was just about to say something. But he already claimed my lips. Natuod ako sa kinatatayuan ko hindi ako agad nakakilos dahil sa gulat. This is the second time he kissed me at hindi ito normal, lalo na't bumibilis ang tibok ng puso ko at may kung anong enerhiyang nanggagalingsa katawan ko na nagiging sanhi ng matinding init. I mean it's just normal for a guy to kiss a guy nowadays right? 

"Open you're mouth." Utos niya ngunit pinanatili kong nakatikom ang bibig ko. 

I know what he's going to do he's going to put his tongue inside my mouth and I hate that. I don't like sloppy kiss. Nang napansin niyang hindi ako sumunod sa pinapagawa niya ay kinagat niya ang pang ibabang labi ko dahilan upang bumuka ang bibig ko he immediately grab the opportunity to slid his tounge inside my mouth. I can taste my own blood coming from my lips. He explored my mouth, sinipsip niya ang dila ko. I must say he is an expert. Expert kisser! Nang maramdaman kong kinakapos na ako ng hininga at masyado na akong nadadala sa Halik niya ay tumugon na ako. I kissed him back we explore each others mouth, nag espadahan ang aming mga matutulis na dila. 

"Hmm!" I'm panthing. 

Nagulat ako ng maramdan ko ang kamay niya mula sa likuran ko na hinihimas ang pang upo ko.   
I can see the lust and desire on his beautiful eyes. At hindi ko mawari kung bakit may pamilyar na sensasyong idinudulot sa katawan ko ang ginagawa niya. I feel like I miss doing this, I feel like I miss his touch. And that is weird. 

"S-top." I pushed him baka kung sawn pa mauwi ang halikan na to. 

Parehas naming hinahabol ang aming mga hininga. When I totaly recovered ay tinitigan ko siya. I can still see the lust and desire on his face pero may kasama ng inis at galit madilim na rin ang titig niya kumpara sa kanina. Wala sa saraling nagbaba ako ngtingin at ngayon ko lang napansin na naka boxers lang siya at.. may nakatambok, is he hard? Nakumpirma kong tinitigisan nga siya ng gumalaw ang nakatambok sa boxers niya. 

"The next time you stuttered, hindi na lang halik ang gagawin ko sa'yo." Makahulugang wika niya bago nagmamadaling umakyat sa kuwarto. 

Ako naman ay naiwang nakatuod at hindi makapaniwala sa nangyari. Tinitigasan siya sa kapwa niya lalaki? So he is not a straight? Nahinto lang ako sa pag iisip ng maramdaman kong kumirot kirot ang sugatan ko na namang labi. Bwisit na Paulo nayon! Kinawawa na naman niya ang labi ko. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incorrect grammar and misspelled words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story revolves, between two guys. Not suitable for young readers or sensitive minds. Contains graphic sex scenes, adult language and situation intended for mature readers only.

**PAULO**

  
After taking a bath, after that kiss ay patuloy pa rin sa pagwawala ang bagay sa pagitan ng mga binti ko. Muntik na kong madala kanina gusto kong sabihin na mabuti nalang itinulak niya ko, but no! Sana hindi niya ako tinulak! Arrg! Inis na naglagay ako ng pampadulas sa palad ko at dahan dahang iminasahe iyon sa nagkukumahog kong pagkalalaki na tayong tayo. I dosed my eyes while my hand is busy upping down on my erect shaft.   
I imagined the kiss, my hands on his butt, I imagine him moaning my name, I imagine his handsome face! Mas lalo pang bumilis at caging desperado ako sa pagalaw ng aking kamay. 

  
"Stell Ohhh! Shit!" I'm so close, malapit na. 

  
"Paulo!" 

  
Narinig ko siya. Nababaliw na talaga yata ako.

  
"Stell Ahhh! Ohhh!" 

  
"Paulo!" 

  
Narinig ko ulit siya. Damn this is not good nababaliw na nga talaga ako dahil hanggang sa pagsasarili ko naririnig ko ang boses niya na tinatawag ako. Mas lalo ko pang binilisan! Malapit na talaga. I gritted my teeth. 

  
"Paulo!"

  
Rinig ko ulit sa boses niya. 

  
"AHHHI SHIT STELL! OHHH!" 

  
Napasigaw ako ng sunod-sunod na sumirit ang mainit na puting likido mula sa kahabaan ko. 

  
"Omygand! Paulo! Open the door what's happening!?" He shouted.

  
Hinihingal na napabaling ako sa pintuan ng banyo. So that's not an imagination?! 

  
Mabilis kong tinapos ang pagligo ko at dali dali akong lumabas naabutan kosi Stell sa labas ng banyo ko. Bakas ang pag aalala sa maamo nitong mukha. 

  
"What happened to you? Why are you shouting like an idiot!?" He shouted, pero yung sigaw na may halong pagaalala. 

  
"Namumula ka pa! Ano bang nangyari sayong bwiset ka! Akala ko nadulas ka na sa banyo! Dahil halos isigaw mo ang pangalan ko!" Sunod sunod na sabi niya. 

  
Him and his shotgun mouth! Pero bahagya akong napangiti sa isiping nag aalala siya para sa akin. Relax Nagsasarili lang naman ako walang nangyaring masama sakin!

  
"Nginingiti ka pa diyang hayop ka!" Sigaw niya ulit but this time may kasama ng pisikalan dahil tinadyakan niya ako. 

  
"Calm down will you?" I said while protecting my face because he's about to attack me. 

**STELL**

  
"Calm down mo mukha mo gago!" I exclaimed. 

Ang gago akala ko kung anong nangyayari sa kaniya sa banyo kanina. And I don't even fucking know kung bakit ba ako nag-aalala sa mokong nato. 

"I'm just..." Hindi siya makatingin ng diretsosa mga mata ko. Bibigwasan ko na to! 

"You're just what?" I shouted again. 

"I'm just..." pinutol niya ulit ang sasabihin niya kaya handa na akong suntukin siya ng bigla siyang nagsalita. 

"Masturbating." He whispered.

Mahina ngunit narinig ko! He's just fucking masturbating and here I am acting na para bang halos mamamatay na siya. Puta! He's doing that thing but he is shouting my name? 

"Then why are you shouting my name! you Idiot!"

Bibigwasan ko na talaga sana siya kaso bigla siyang tumalikod at walang sabi sabing inalis ang nakatapis na tuwalya sa bewang niya. Nagulantang ako sa kinatatayuan ko, his shaft is huge, it's so long and thick! Nang mapagtanto ko kung anong nakikita ko ay dalidali kong tinakpan ang mga mata ko. 

I heard him laugh. 

"Bilisan mong magbihis!" Mariing utos ko sa kaniya. Rinig ko ang pagbukas sara ng closet niya kaya inalis ko na ang kamay ko sa mata ko. 

Pero naiisip ko parin kung gaano kalaki yun at partida hindi pa yun matigas, pano pa kaya kung....Erase! Erase! Erase! lnangkin niya na ang inosente kong labi ngayon naman pati tenga at mata. Anong susunod? 

Nanumbalik ako sa ulirat ko ng bumukas ang pinto ng walk in closet niya. He's now wearing a white t-shirt and a fitted boxer brief. Agad ko siyang pinanlakihan ng mata.

"Sabi ko magbihis ka!" Utos ko sa kaniya. Siya naman ang kumunot ang noo. 

"Nakabihis na ako. This makes me comfortable at hindi naman ako lalabas." Pinal na sabi niya sabay higa sa kama. 

Ako naman ay lumabas at bumalik sa kuwarto ko upang maligo. It's now 7:00 o'clock in the evening. I wear my favorite blackshirt partnered with a pajama. At dahil hindi naman ako dito sa kuwarto ko matutulog dahi lsa buwisit na stalker na yon ay bumaba na ako. When I came down the flavorful aroma in the kitchen welcomes me. He really likes cooking huh? 

_"Let's eat." Formal na aya niya. He cooked beef salpicao. I inhaled the aroma of the dish then a sudden memory flashed on my mind..._

_"What is this?it's look good." Tanong ng lalaki habang inaamoy ang hindi pamilyar na putahe na nakahapag sa harapan niya._

_Sa tabi ng lalaki ay may isang batang babae, sa harap naman nito ay may dalawang matandang babae._

_"That's beef salpicao hon! Recipe yan ni Mommy."Sagot ng lalaking hindi ko masyadong naaninag mukha._

_They ate happily, while laughing and talking to each other_

Bigla kong naramdaman ang bahagyang pagkirot ng ulo ko at ang dumadaloy na likido sa ilong ko. 

"Hey! Are you okay your nose is bleeding fuck!" Nagaalalang wika ni Paulo habang nakalapit sakin at pinupunasan ang ilong ko. 

He hugged me at dahan dahan niyang hinagod ang likod ko.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" He asked. 

Mabilis akong umiling. As far as I can umiiwas ako sa hospital, hindi ko alam kung bakit basta ang alam ko ayaw kong pumasok sa hospital. 

"I'm fine." Paniniguro ko. 

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Tumango tango lang ako at mas lalo niyang hinigpitan ang yakap niya sa akin. 

At some point his hug makes me feel safe and secure. Pakiramdam ko sabik na sabik ako sa yakap niya, pakiramdam ko matagal na panahon na ng mulikong maramdaman ang mahigpit na yakap niya. 

Weird! 

Nang masiguro niyang tumigil na ang pagdurogo ng ilong ko ay pinainom niya ako ng tubig. 

"Eat." Utos niya sabay tutok ng kutsara sa bibig ko. 

"I can eat alone." Sabi ko at akmang babawiin ang kutsara ngunit hindi niya binitawan.

"Just eat." He said with an authority on his voice. 

Ahh mapilit ka hah! May biglang kapilyuhang pumasok sa inosente kong utak

"Ahhhh." I opened my mouth with a softsound. 

Bahagya siyang natigilan dahil sa ginawa ko. Napalunok muna siya bago isubo sakin ang kutsara. Pinipigilan kong huwag matawa dahil kita kong naiilang na siya! Mapilit ka kasi! 

"Ahhhh." I do that again but this time mas malakas at mas madiin. Napakagat ako sa labi ko upang hindi mapatawa ng malakas ng makitang namumula na siya at napahinto. Hinawakan ko ang kamay niya at iginaya ang kutsara sa bibig ko. 

"Ano pang isusubo mo sakin?" I asked. 

I made it sound normal but he stiffened sunod sunod siyang napalunok kaya gumalaw galaw ang adams apple niya. Mas lalong namula ang tenga at leeg nya. 

"Ahhhh." Ulit ko nang buksan ko ang bibig ko upang tanggapin ang pagkain. Yan gusto mokong subuan huh? Magdusa ka. 

"Stop it!" Madiing sabi niya. 

"What?" Painosenteng tanong ko. 

"Stop teasing me!" Madiin na sabi niya.

I bit my lower lips and winked. Siya naman ay halos magkulay kamatis na. I can't hold my laugh anymore so I burst my laughs. His reaction is so priceless! I'm laughing my ass off. Napahawak ako sa tiyan ko sa kakatawa halos maluha luha pa ako! Samantalang siya ay nanatiling seryoso. 

"You teased me! And I'm so hard right now. Mamaya tignan natin kung makakatawa ka." May bahid ng nakakatakot ang boses niya kaya napahinto ako sa pagtawa.   
Siya naman ay uminom ng tubig at naglakad papunta sa gawi ko. 

"You should be ready!" Bulong niya bago ako tuluyang iniwan. 

Kung kanina tawang taws ako ngayon naman kabadong kabado na ako. What is he going to do? Is he mad? Why should I be ready? Shit! He is so fucking serious parang ayaw ko nang umakyat at matulog sa kuwarto niya. Hinugasan ko muna ang mga plato bago ako naupo sa sala. Asa siya! Hindi ako aakyat don manonood na lang ako sa sala hanggang sa dito ako makatulog. Napagdesisyunan kong panoorin nalang ulit si Nano sa Netflix. Kahit nanonood na ako ay kinakabahan parin ako.

Buwisit na Paulo! Pumunta ako sa pantry para kumuha ng snacks at ice cream sa ref. Buti nalang laging puno ang pantry dahil key Paulo. Habang nanonood ako ay biglang pumasok sa isip ko si P. Kamusta na kaya yun bakit hindi na nagparamdam kanina. Tinuon ko nalang ang sarili ko sa panonood hanggang sa case Episode 13 na ako the last episode napatingin ako sa orasan it's already 2:47AM. Nandyan naman si Josh kaya magpupuyat ako ngayon tsaka ayaw kong umakyat sa kuwarto ni Paulo. 

Nang matapos ang series ni Nano ay naghanap ako ng iba pang papanoorin I chose the How to get away with Murder. At dahil gising past Dax ay binuhat ko siya at sinama kong manood sa tabi ko. Hanggangsa umabot ako ng alas kwatro ng madaling araw. At hindi ko na namalayan na nakatulog na ako sa sofa. When the next day comes nagising ako sa...kuwarto ni Paulo. But wait as far as I remember sa sala ako natulog sa may sofa. Kinuha ko ang cellphone ko sa side table at tinignan ang oras it's already 1:40 PM. Lagpas tanghali na pala. 

"So you think you will get away from teasing me huh?" Napaigtad ako ng marinig ang boses ni Paulo sa tabi ko. 

Seryoso ang mukha niya wale siyang suot na t-shirt.Pilit akong ngumiti at dahan dahang bumaba sa kama ngunit pinigilan niya akong makaalis. 

"Dito ka lang." Madiing utos niya kaya bumalik ako. 

Dahan dahan niyang nilapit ang mukha niya sa mukha ko laking pasasalamat ko ng biglang mag "meow" si Dax na para bang galit kay Paulo. I grabbed the opportunity to ran away pa labas ng kuwarto niya. Agad namang sumunod sa kin si Dax. 

"You're a good boy!" Alo ko sa pusa na maamong lumapit sakin. 

Si Paulo naman ay nakabusangot na bumaba. 

"Traydor ka Dax!" Madamdaming sabi niya sa pusana nasa mga bisig ko. Si Dax naman ay walang pakialam sa kaniya. Bigla akong napaisip kung hindi sumingit si Dax kanina ano kayang balak niyang gawin? 

At dahil mabait at kakampi kosi Dax ay namasyal kaming dalawa. Paulo owns this cat I know pero hindi ko naman maharap si Paulo kaya tinakas ko nalang siya.   
We go the Pet Salon at pina groom ko siya nag aalinlangan pa ako kung sasabihin ko ang pangalan niya ng itanong ng receptionist. Kaya inispell ko nalang ang tawag tuloy nila kay Dax ay D.A.X. Hunghang naman kasi yung may ari ng pusang ito sa dami ng pwedeng ipangalan Dax pa talaga!

Habang nakapila kami ni Dax ay may tumabi sa aming lalaki na may dalang puting pusa na kalahi ni Dax. Base sa itsura ng pusa ay mukha itong babae dahil may ribbon siya sa ulo. 

"Hi." The guy greeted me.

I must say he's handsome and a very intimidating guy. He have a powerful aura, at parang pamilyar siya at malapit sakin. 

"I'm Ken" Pagpapakilala niya Ken? Sounds very familiar.

Marahan kong tinitigan ang mukha niya we have the same color of eyes. 

"Stell" Pakilala ko sabay abot ng kamay ko. 

May kakaibang lukso ng damdamin ang namutawi sa dugo ko ng hawakan ko ang kamay niya. 

"This is my cat Pussy." Pakilala niya sa pusa niya. 

  
Puta!Akala ko si Daz na ang may pinakamalalang pangalan meron pa pala. 

"Hello...p-p-pus..P. nalang." Nakangiwing sabi ko na bahagya niyang ikinatawa. 

"Anong pangalan ng pusa mo?" He asked while looking at Dax. 

"DAX." I spelled it.

"Dax?" Nagtatakang tanong niya habang nakataas ang kilay.

Tumango nalang ako. 

"Woah! Dax and Pussy what a perfect combination." He exclaimed like he won the lottery.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story revolves, between two guys. Not suitable for young readers or sensitive minds. Contains graphic sex scenes, adult language and situation intended for mature readers only.

**STELL**

After we go to the Pet Salon ay inaya ako ni Ken to have lunch with him at dahil magaan naman ang loob kosa kaniya at mukhang mabait siya ay pumayag ako. 

Pagkatapos ay may tumawag sa kaniya at nagkaroon daw ng emergency kaya nagmamadali siyang umalis at iniwan niya nalang sa akin ang pusa niya he also gave me his contact number. 

After the lunch we've decided to go home, pero nang makarating ako sa parking lot may madungis na puting tuta na natutulog sa may gulong ng sasakyan ko. Isinakay ko si Dax at Pussy sa sasakyan bago ako lumapit sa tuta tinawag ko ito kaya mabilis siyang naging alerto. It's a stray dog. 

Noong una ay nagaalinlangan kong lumapit ngunit ng ilabas ko ang burger na pasalubong sana namin kay Paulo ay lumapit ito at bigla. Nang makuha ko na ang loob ng tuta ay binuhat ko siya at isinama sa sasakyan. Mukha namang walang nagmamay'ari sa kaniya so I decided to adopt her and Snow ang papangalan ko saknya. 

Sadyang malapit ako sa mga hayop kaya nga napagtiisan ko si Josh at ngayon naman si Paulo.

Nang makarating sa bahay ay sabay sabay kong binuhat si Dax, Pussy at Snow. Good thing they are not fighting at mukhang magkakasundo na sila. Ang problems ko lang ay si Dax na kanina pa nilalandi si Pussy. 

I pressed the doorbell because my hands are full and I can't open the door. 

**PAULO**

They go out without me? 

Argg! I'm not angry if he go out with Dax ang sa akin lang sana ay sinabihan niya man lang ako at niyayang sumama. I know we're not still close like we used too before but I also want to bond with him. Buti pa si Dax kasama niya ngayon. It sounds ridiculous pero nag seselos ako sa pusa dahil mukhang mas malapit pa siya sa pusa ko kaysa sa akin. 

Kung hindi lang talaga ako nagtitimpi ipapakilala ko kung sino ako sa buhay niya. But I can't just do that lalo pa ngayon na mukhang unti unti ng nag rerecover ang utak niya. And that scares me! Paano kung maalala niya na lahat? Paano kung maalala niya yang kasalanan ko? Paano kung iwan niya ako? 

I have a lot of 'what if's' on my mind when the doorbell suddenly rang. Dali dali kung binuksan ang pintuan and there he is standing infront of the door with two cats and one puppy on his hands. Agad ko siyang sinamaan ng tingin ng maalala ko ang pang iiwan niya sakin. 

Mamaya ka talaga sakin! I will make you scream my name again and again. 

"Where have you been?" I coldly asked. "Umalis ka lang tatlo na yang alaga mo?" Dagdag na tanong ko.

**STELL**

When the door opened bumungad kaagad sa akin ang madilim na mukha ni Paulo at sunod sunod siyang nagtanong ng kung ano-ano. Why is he mad? 

"Hindi mo man lang sinabi sa akin na aalis kayo." Malamig pa rin ang tono ng pananalita niya. 

Is he mad because I bring Dax with me?Galit ba siya dahil hindi ako nagpaalam at inilabas ko ang pusa niya? o galit siya dahil hindi namin siya sinama? 

"Bat ka galit?" I also act cold.

Mas lalo lang nandilim ang mukha niya sa tanong ko. 

"Why am I mad? Umalis kayo ng hindi niyo ako sinasama o kahit nagpaalam man lang!" He gritted his teeth.

"Why would I going to ask your permission at bakit kita isasama Close ba tayo?" I asked. 

He stiffened. 

May dumaang saki tsa mga mata niya na agad naman niyang binawi. 

He's mad, and he's sad? After that he didn't talk anymore umakyat na lang siya ng padabog sa kuwarto niya. Ibinaba ko si Dax, Pussy at Snow sa baba. Si Dax ay hinaharot pa rin si Pussy na inaaway naman siya. Pakipot ampota! 

Si Snow naman ay hindi lumayo sakin kaya nginitian ko siya para sabihing okay lang. And with that she ran papunta sa malambot na carpet at natulog. Ako naman ay sinundan si Paulo na parang batang nag tatantrums, ewan ko may parte sa utak ko na nagtutudyong suyuuin ko siya. 

At dahil alam kong mali naman talaga ako sa part na iniwan namin siya at hindi man lang ako nagpaalam sa kaniya, Okay fine I'll say sorry! 

Pagpasok ko sa kuwarto niya ay busy siya sa laptop niya nag angat siya ngtingin pero hindi ako pinansin. 

"Paulo?" I called him. He did not respond. 

"Paulo?" I called him again. But he did not respond. 

"Pangit?" Tawag ko sa kaniya. Nakakunot ang noong humarap siya sakin. 

"Sorry na kasi! Alam mo ang pangit mo kapag nakabusangot ka kaya hanggat nakabusangot ka pa ngit ang itatawag ko sayo!" Singhal ko sa kaniya. 

Kanina gusto kong mag sorry pero ngayon bigla akong nainis. 

"Tss.You don't sound sorry at all." He sarcastically said. 

"Ang arte naman ng bwiset nato!" Mahinang bulong ko. Pero mukhang narinig niya dahil nag angat siya ngtingin. 

"May sinasabi ka?" He asked. 

"Wala sabi ko ang arte mo bahala ka diyan!" Ako naman ngayon ang nagdadabog. 

"Hindi mo na nga ako sinama, hindi ka na nga nagpaalam sakin, at hindi mo na nga ako binilhan ng pasalubong. Tapos ngayon pag susungitan mo pako? Wow!" Pahabol na sabi niya ng nasa harap na ako na ako ng pinto. 

Hindi ko pa rin siya pinansin mamaya ko na sya papansinin maliligo muna ako. 

While I'm at the bathroom taking a shower there's a flash of memory who suddenly got into my mind.

A memory of me using a bidet? So out of curiosity I tried doing it. Of course I do a research first. So I sat down on the toilet and put the bidet inside me. When the water rans inside me it telt so weird. Then I splashed the dirt, who wants to come out, I do that again and again and again until' I got satisfied. Nang maradaman kong malinis na malinis na ay huminto na ako at bumalik se pagligo. 

I don't even have an idea why did I do that! Basta ang alam ko parang kailangan ko lang. After fixing myself ay bumalik ako sa kuwarto ni Paulo gaya kanina ay abala pa rin siya sa laptop niya. 

"Kumain ka na?" I asked him. 

Nagtaas siya ng tingin na tila gulat sa tanong ko.

"Wale naman akong kasabay." Madramang sabi nito. 

I just rolled my eyes. Ang arte ng mokong nato ang sarap kutusan! 

"Come on let's eat." Aya ko sa kaniya. 

Kaya nagmamadali siyang tumayo at sumunod sakin sa kusina. Pinagsandok ko siya ng pagkain at umupo ako sa tabi niya. 

"Saan galing yung puting pusa at aso?" Kapagkuwan ay tanong niya ng mapansing naghahabulan ang tatlo.

"Si Pussy pinabantayan lang sakin, samantalang si Snow napulot ko lang." Kuwento ko sa kaniya. 

"Pussy?" He asked in shock. 

"The name of the Cat that bastard guy! Hindi ko alam kung bakit ganiyan niyo pinapangalanan yang mga alaga niyo!" Asik ko na bahagya niyang ikinatawa. 

Ngunit agad ding nawala ang tawa niya ng parang may mapagtanto sa mga sinabi ko. 

"Guy?" He asked. 

"I met a guy who looks very familiar to me." Pagkuwento ko. Agad namang napalitan ang ekspresiyon ng mukha niya. 

He clenched his jaw at bahagya na namang dumilim.

"His name is Ken." Pagtutuloy ko. Ang kaninang madilim niyang mukha ay napalitan ng kaunting gulat. 

"M-may sinabi siya sayo?" He asked. Ayaw niya kong nauutal pero siya nauutal. 

"Wala. Niyaya niya long akong mag lunch. He really looks familiar to me at parang malapit siya sa puso ko." I don't know but I'm smilling like an idiot now. 

Nakita ko ang paglambot ng ekspresiyon sa mukha niya. 

"Diba nakuwento ko na sayo si P?" I asked him. Tango long ang sinagot niya.

"You know what at first I think he is just a psycho na pinagtitripan ako." Panimula ko sa kuwento ko. 

"Pero kapag hindi siya nagpaparamdam hinahanap ko naman. That's weird right?" Sabi ko at bahagya naman siyang natawa at nailing. 

"Pero alam mo minsan naisip ko pano pala kung bakla yon na nagwapuhan sakin kaya padala ng padala ng kung ano-ano? O kaya pano kung matandang mayamang babaeng tigang na matrona? O kaya paano kung matandang bakla ?" Nakangiwing sabi ko sa kaniya. 

Siya naman ay halos mabilaukan sa mga sinasabi ko. 

"You're so harsh! Paano kung kabaligtaran lahat? Paano kung gwapo pala siya? Paano kung maganda yang katawan niya? Paano kung masarap pala siya? Paano kung hindi ka niya pinagtritripan at seryoso pala siya sayo?" He sounds offended. 

"Ahh basta! Hindi ako bumabasesa itsura bumabasa ako sa effort ng isang tao at yung ginagawa ni P, I must admit na nakaka in love nga yon." Parang tangangsabi ko. 

Siya naman ay tuluyan ng nabilaukan at napainom ng tubig. 

"Pero kakaltukan, babatukan, at bibigwasan ko yung P na yon kapag nakita ko siya sa personal." Puno ng serysong pagbabanta ang boses ko. 

Siya naman ay natahimik at bahagyang namutla. 

"Naa attract ka sa lalaki?" Tanong niya habang nakatingin sakin. 

Saglit akong natahimik at nag-isip. Kung tutuusin ang sagot don ay ewan hindi ko alam. Basta! 

"Oo...ata? Ewan." Simpleng sagot ko. 

"Kapag Oo, gusto ko sa akin ka lang ma-attract huwag sa iba." Seryosong sabi niya. 

Ako naman ang halos masamid ngayon. Hayop! 

"Stell...I think I like you." Sabi nito na animo'y wala lang sa kaniya ang sinasabi niya. 

Akala ko nagbibiro lang siya pero mukha siyang seryoso. Paulo is a perfect man. Gwapo, matalino, marunong magluto, at malaki. 

_Malaki?_

Kahit ata matanda magkaka gusto sa lalaking ito. But no! Hindi siya pwedeng magustuhan ng iba. 

"I'm sorry nabigla ata kita." Nahihiyang sabi niya. 

"It's okay. Maganda nga yang nalalabas mo yang saloobin at gusto mong sabihin sa isang too. Hindi yang sinisikreto mo." sabi ko. 

"S-sinisikreto?" Tanong niya. 

"You know what.?ayoko sa tao yung hindi totoo yung mga nagpapanggap, yang mga sinungaling. Kasi ako ang dami kong tanong sa isip ko, ang dami kong gustong maalala pero wala akong matakbuhan at mapagtanungan. Kaya gusto ko yung taong pagkakatiwalaan ako at mapagkakatiwalaan ko." Tumitig ako sa mga mata niya. 

"Gusto moko diba? Kaya mo bang maging totoo sakin? Mapagkakatiwalaan ba kita?" Tanong ko sa kaniya. 

Natahimik siya sa tanong ko at samot saring emosyon ang naglalaro sa mga mata niya pero may isang nangingibabaw, takot. I cant believe myself na sinabi ko yon sa kaniya. I just want to expres my feelings, noon kasi laging si Josh lang ang napaglalabasan ko ng sama ng loob at ng mga damdamin ko and now there is Paulo. 

"Hindi ko alam...at hindi ko maipapangako na magiging tapat ako sayo sa lahat ng oras. Pero isa lang ang alam kong gagawin ko, yon ay ang protektahan at ingatan ka." Seryosong sabi niya. 

I just met Paulo a week ago. Pero gaya ng lalaki kanina pakiramdam ko kilala ko rin siya at parte rin siya ng pagkatao kung pilit kong hinahanap at binubuo. I'm just going to go with the flow. Pakiramdam ko kasi lahat ng taong nakapaligid sa'kin ay may itinatago. 

**STELL**

Pagkatapos namin mag hapunan bumalik na kami sa kwarto ni Paulo.

"Stell?" Tawag niya sakin. 

"Hmm?" I look at him.

"Promise me you'll trust me." Sabi niya habang nakatitig sakin. 

Why do I felt like he's hiding something from me?

"Of course I do." Nakangiting sabi ko sa kaniya. 

"Paulo?" Bahagya siyang napahinto at tumingin sakin. "Promise me you'll do the same." Sa halip na sumagot ay binigyan niya ako ng halik sa labi. 

A very soft, gentle but a sloppy kiss. I can taste the mint on his lips. Hinayaan ko lang siyang halikan ako, we kissed each other like we missed doing it for a long time.Ang kaninang simpleng halik sa labi ay naging mapusok, he looks like a hungry animal now. He kissed my neck, my earlobe, my jawline down to my chin. He slowly removed my shirt then he started suckling my nipple he's leaving a mark on my chest. 

He started licking my abs, from down he go back to the top he claimed my lips again. He devoured my mouth, he sucked my tounge and play with it.Gusto ko siyang pigilan dahil alam ko kung saan hahantong ito ngunit hinayaan ko lang siya dahil naglalaban na ang utak at katawan ko. 

"I want you... Can I?" He gently asked while looking straight on me.

I want to protest and say no but my stupid head nodded.Unti unti niyang hinubad ang saplot niya hanggang sa brief nalang niya ang natira. We kissed each other again. Hindi ko alam kung bakit ako sabik na sabik sa kaniya. He removed my pants and underwear. He started licking my legs, up to my balls.

"Ohh! Paulo!" He suck, lickand play my balls using his expert mouth. 

After playing with my balls he licked my dick down to up. 

"Fuck!" I groaned when I felt his warm mouth on my shaft. 

He started sucking my cock, napakapit ako sa headboard ng kama. Sa loob ng apat na taon ngayon ko lang naramdaman to. Hindi ko maalala kung virgin pa nga ba ako o hindi na.After sucking my dick hinila niya ko paupo dahan dahan niyang ibinaba ang brief niya. Halos lumuwa ang mata ko ng makita ko ang pagkalalaki niyang tayong tayo. I'm right mas ma laki ito ngayon kumpara noong una ko itong nakita. It's now big, long and super thick. 

He have a monster cock! 

Hinawakan ko iyon gamit ang aking kamay. I stroked it. 

"Stell! Stop teasing me!" Mas lalo ko pang binilisan ang ginagawa ko. 

"Stop it! Stell matatapos tayo agad kapag hindi ka tumigil!" Puno nt pagnanasa ang boses niya. I stopped! Because I want to feel him inside me. 

Dahil nakatayo siya at nakaupo ako ay dahan dahan akong lumuhod sa harapan niya. I did what he did to me earlier, I lick his cock, I play with his balls, I sucked him. He pushed himself inside my mouth kaya umabot sa lalamunan ko. What a deep throat! 

"Oh! Stell!" Desperadong ungol niya habang nakakapit sa buhok ko.

He started moving his hips, he tucked my mouth. I can even taste his pre-cum and it's a lot. Nang siguro'y malapit na siyang labasan ay hinila niya ako patayo at muling siniil ng halik. Muli niya akong inihiga sa kama at kinubabawan, may inabot siya sa ilalim ng kama.He put the lubricant on his hand and rubbed it gently on my hole. 

"Are you sure about this Hon? Pwede ka pang tumanggi." May bakas ng pag suyo ang boses niya. 

_He called me Hon? Why is it sounds familiar?_

"I want this." Tumatangong sabi ko. 

He claimed my lips again and devoured my mouth he put one finger inside my hole.

"You're clean?" Namamanghang sabi niya ng maipasok niya ang daliri niya. Buti nalang talaga na curious ako sa bidet kanina. 

"I think I don't have to use protection huh?" Malanding sabi niya habang inumpisahang igalaw ang daliri niya sa loob. 

"Ohh! Fuck!" I moaned. Masarap na nakakakiliti na ewan. 

He inserted one more finger inside. At mabilis niyang inilabas masok iyon sa loob ko. Then he inserted one more it's now three. 

"Paulo! Fuck me! Please!" Wala sa tamang huwisyong pakiusap ko. 

"Later. I'm still stretching you Hon." Masuyong sabi nito. 

After a minute of penetrating me using his finger. He positioned himself he was about to enter his thing ng bigla kong isara ang hita ko. 

"Why?" He asked. 

Napalunok ako at napatingin sa mata niya pababa sa kahabaan niya. Masiyadong mahaba parang hindi ko kaya. 

"I-p-papasok mo?" I asked. I'm scared! 

"Yes. Ipapasok ko. You want me to fuck you right?" Masuyong sabi niya habang dahan dahang pinaghihiwalay ang dalawang hita ko. 

"W-w-wait Paulo. I'm scared." Kinakabahang sabi ko. 

Hindi ako maarte o madrama sadyang mahaba lang talaga at baka mahapdi? Ewan basta kinakabahan ako! 

"Don't worry I'll be gentle Hon. I'll be gentle." Bulong niya sakin.

Nararamdaman ko na sa bukana ko ang kahabaan niya.

Shit! Hanggang sa dahan dahan at unti unti niyang ipinasok ang ulo sa loob. 

"Paulo! Wait! Paulo!" I'm panicking, I'm really scared. 

"Shh...don't be scared. I'll be gentle." Masuyong sabi niya.

Dahan dahan niya ulit tinulak ang sarili niya papasok. I can feel it nakapasok na ang kalahati. 

"Paulo! Please stop!" Pagmamakaawa ko. 

Pero imbis na tumigil ay ipinasok niya na ng buo kaya napapikit ako ng maramdamang sinagad niya pa lalo. 

_l'll be gentle daw ampota! SCAM!_

"Paulo!" I shouted. 

I know I don't have a hymen pero mahapdi.Sobra! Tuwing humihinga ako ng malalim ay lalong humahapdi. 

"Shhh...Just calm down. Breath in, Breath out. I'm not going to move hanggat hindi nawawala ang sakit" Masuyong sabi niya. 

I do what he said, Breath in, Breath out. Hanggang sa kumalma ako. Ilang minuto kami sa ganoong posisyon hanggang sa wala na ang kirot. 

"Paulo! Move now." Utos ko sa kaniya. 

Bakas ang pag aalinlangan sa mata niya. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. 

I just noded. Walang mangyayari kung hindi siya gagalaw. He started moving slowly. Hanggang sa medyo bumilis ang pag ulos niya. 

"Ahh! Paulo!" 

Muli siyang bumagal na tila ba nang aasar kaya tinaliman ko siya tingin. 

"Faster please! Paulo! Faster!" 

Maybe he just waited for my go signal because after that binilisan niya ang pagbayo! Hanggang sa bumilis ng bumilis.

"Fuck Paulo! More faster!" I demanded. 

Siya naman ay sinusunod lang ang gusto ko. 

"Stell! Ang sikip mo!" He groaned. 

"Paulo!Ahhh!" Moan, groan, shout, curse filled the whole room. Paulo is big, long and thick. 

That's why he can hit my spot. 

"Paulo! I'm coming!" Without using a hand I came. 

Si Paulo naman ay mas lalong naging desperado ang pagbayo hanggang sa pumutok ang dapat pumutok sa loob ko. We are both panthing and catching our breath. 

"That was awesome!" Parang batang sabi niya habang nakayakap sakin. 

"I badly miss doing that you know?" He asked.

"What the fck? Marami ka ng nakama?And yet you didn't use protection! What if you have STD?!" I firmly said. 

He just ruin the mood.

"No silly. Isang tao lang ang ginagapang ko." Malambing na sabi niya bago muling yumakap. 

Natahimik ako. That person is very lucky then! 

"Is it a he or a she?" I asked him. Tumawa lang siya kahit wala namang nakakatawa sa tanong ko. 

"He." Simpleng sagot niya.

So he is not a straight? 

"Goodnight Paulo." I said with a sleepy tone. 

Siya naman ay agad naging alerto at napatingin sakin. 

"Anong goodnight? We're not yet done nagpapahinga lang tayo!" Reklamo niya.

Nginitian ko bang siya at pinikit ko na ang aking mata ko pero ang gago... 

"Paulo!" Sigaw ko ng muli niyang ipasok ang matigas nanaman niyang kahabaan. 

"I told you we're just starting." He started thrusting in and out again. 

"Ohh! You bastard!" I cursed and moaned. 

"Ang tagal kong hinitay to." Sabi niya na siya lang ang nakakaintindi ng ibig sabihin. 

"Paulo!Ahh!" 

"Oh! Fuck! Paulo!" 

Mula sa likuran ko ay mas bumilis ang pagbayo niya. Until' for the second time we both came again. 

"Can I sleep now?" I asked. I'm really sleepy. 

"No you can't! Hon ride me please" Masuyong bulong niya habang hinahalikan ang batok ko. 

_Ride him?_

Hinigit niya ako paupo sa tiyan niya at marahang hinaplos ang mukha ko. 

"Ride my cock please." Malanding pakiusap niya. 

"How?" I innocently asked.

"Upuan mo lang yung ano ko" Sabi niya. 

Yon nga ang ginawa ko dahan dahan kong ipinosisyon ang sarili ko paupo sa kahabaan niya. Hanggang sa maupuan ko na ng buo. 

"Ohh! Stell! Now start moving up and down." Mariing utos niya na agad ko namang sinunod. I can see the pleasure on his eyes. Nakakapagod pala ito ang tagal pa namang labasan ng mokong na na'to. 

I moved up, down, up, down, up, down, up and down. Paulit-ulit nakakapagod kanina pa nanlalambot ang katawan ko.

"Paulo! I'm tired now." Reklamo ko. 

Agad niya akong hiniga ng hindi inaalis ang kahabaan niya sa loob ko Then I just let him do the work until we reached our climax again. Parehas kaming lupaypay sa kama. He cuddle me from the side ng maramdaman kong nabubuhay nanaman ang kahabaan niya ay sinamaan ko siya ng tingin. 

"Stop it! I'm really tired and sleepy!" 

**PAULO**

"Okay. I'll stop now." wala na akong nagawa I know he's very tired.

Finally naangkin ko na ulit siya after 4 years. After 4 fucking years we made love again. Kung ako lang gusto ko pa, kaso mukhang pagod na talaga siya kaya hinayaan ko na siyang matulog. 

Di bale! May bukas pa. Pinagmasdan ko ang mukha niyang maamo habang natutulog. He's really tired huh? Tumayo ako at kumuha ng basang bimpo para linisin siya. Sinuot ko sa kaniya ang t-shirt ko at inayos ang pagkakahiga niya. I stared on his face. Kapagkuwan ay napatingin ako sa singsing sa daliri niya at napangiti. Josh really kept his promise. He really took good care of Stell. 

Kaya hindi na ako magtataka kung bakit malaki ang tiwala ni Stell kay Josh. But my smile faded when I remember what he told me earlier. Na ayaw daw niya sa taong sinungaling. I'm damn scared!! can't lose my Stell. 

Kinuha ko ang kuwintas ko sa may drawer sa side table at tinitigan ang singsing na ginawa kong pendant. Idinikit ko ang singsing ko sa singsing ni Stell at tahimik na pinagmasdan. 

_"I love you...till my last breath."_

Stell my husband, my life, my love, my everything. 


	7. Chapter 7

STELL 

Dalidali akong napabangon sa kama ng mapansing mataas na ang sikat ng araw. Agad kong hinanap ang cellphone ko at tinawagan si Josh. 

After 3 call attempts ay sake lamang siya sumagot. 

"Goodmorning! Don't worry Stell I'm still here in the Philippines. Just take a rest aabisuhan nalang kita kung kailan ulit ako aalis" Agad na sabi niya. 

"Thank You!" I ended the call. 

Muli akong humilata sa kama. Hanggang sa naalala ko ang nangyari kagabi. Oh shit! I thought it was just a dream but it's not, totoo pala. Suot ko ngayon ang damit ni Paulo. Speaking of Paulo where's that guy. 

Tuluyan na akong bumangon sa kama at dahil tinatamad akong bumalik pa sa kuwarto ko ay sa banyo nalang ni Paulo ako naligo. Nanghiram ako ulit ng damit sa kaniya bago ako bumaba. Pero walang Paulo na bumungad sakin sa baba. Ang naabutan ko ay si Pussy, Dax at Snow na naghahabulan. Nasaan ang lalaking iyon? Naghanap muna ako ng pwedeng lutuuin at habang nagluluto ako ay biglang bumalik si Paulo na mukhang nagjogging. 

"Goodmorning!" Magiliw na bati niya. 

Hindi ko siya sinagot nginitian ko long siya dahil nahihiya ako. We jusl had a sex last night. Damn it! Hanggang sa pagkain namin ay walang nagsalita parehas kaming tahimik dalawa. This breakfast is so awkward. 

"Stell ..." Tawag niya sakin. Kaya nag angat ako ng tingin. "Yung nangyari kagabi-"

"Stop. Huwag na nating pag usapan 'yon." Putol ko sa kung ano pang sasabihin niya. He still have the guts to open that topic, at habang kumakain pa talaga. That's so embarrassing. 

"Sorry." Seryosong sabi nya

Ako naman ay natigilan. Bakit naman nagsosorry siya? 

"For what?" I asked. 

"For what happened last night baka kasi hindi mo nagustuhan o kaya napilitan ka lang" There's a hint of sadness on his deep voice. 

"It's okay and please stop saying sorry hindi ako napilitan okay? Ginusto ko rin 'yon kaya huwag kang mag sorry dyan babatukan kita!" 

Hanggang sa bumalik na ang sigla sa mukha niya. There it is his sweet smile. 

"Hindi ka napilitan?" Paniniguro niya habang kumakain. 

"Hindi nga! " Banta ko sabay tutok ng tinidor sa kaniya. Kaya naman mas lalong lumawak ang ngiti nya.

"So we can do it again?" Tanong niya habang tumataas taas pa ang kilay niya. Ako naman ay muntik ng mabilaukan.

Kaya humalagapak siya ng tawa Fuck! 

I want to say yes. But I remain silent. Pagkatapos naming mag almusal ay napagdesisyunan kong paliguan si Snow siya naman ay may aasikasuhin daw kaya tutok na naman siya sa laptop niya. After taking Snow a bath she's now finally clean. Lumitaw na ang puti at nyang balahibo. Si Dax at Pussy naman ay naglalampungan sa ilalim ng sofa.   
Speaking of Pussy...kailan kaya siya kukunin ni Ken? I decided to text Ken. Hindi na daw muna nya kukunin para may kalaro si Dax.After texting Ken I received a message from Josh that he's going to give me a one month leave with pay. Of course I didn't say no, nakakapagod din ang trabaho ng trabaho. 

"Let's eat outside?" He asked me. 

Hindi ako agad naka sagot. It was just a simple question who can be answered by 'Yes or No' but I don't know what to say. 

"S-sige." I tried to speak normal but I failed. 

I calm myself. It's just a dinner Binigyan niya ako ng matamis na ngiti. I go to my room to change.After fixing myself I go down. Agad kong naabutan si Paulo na mukhang kanina pa naghihintay sa baba. He's wearing a simple armani polo shirt, a cargo short and a sneakers. 

"Let's go." Aya niya sakin. Sasakyan niya ang ginamit naming dalawa. 

"Where are we going?" I asked. He just smiled. 

We're going out of the City because we are on Nlex now. 

"Paulo saan tayo pupunta?" Tanong ko ulit ng may madaanan kaming toll gate. 

He just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Hoy! Paulo kanina pako tanong ng tanong saan mo ba ko dadalhin?" I'm starting to get pissed now. 

"It's a secret, Hon." May kakaibang ngiti sa labi niya. 

Hon? He called me Hon again. Akala ko nabigla lang sya kagabi.

"Make sure it's worth it" I sighed. 

At dahil mukhang malayo pa naman ang biyahe at ayaw ko namang matulog I decided to tease him. Nagiging pilyo na talaga ang utak ko. 

"Paulo..." I bit my lower lips. "I'm hungry." I continue. 

"May snack sa likod, malayo pa tayo." Sagot niya habang nakatuon ang paningin sa daan.

"No, I want to eat you." I teased him. 

"Fuck! Stell I'm driving." He exclaimed. But I can see lust on his eyes. 

Pinigilan kong huwag humalagapak ng tawa dahil sa reaksiyon niya. His ears are now red. 

"But I want you..." I seductively said. 

Sunod-sand siyang napalunok at napakapit ng mahigpit sa manibela ng paglandasin ko ang palad ko sa hita niya. 

"Stell ...I'm driving." Mahinang sabi niya. 

May kung anong kapilyuhan ang pumasok sa utak ko. I massaged his crotch kaya mahina siyang napamura. 

"Stell ...maaksidente tayosa ginagawa mo." Nag aalalangsabi niya. Ngunit bakas ang pagnanasa sa boses niya. 

I didn't listen to him I continue massaging his croth na buhay na buhay na ngayon. I unzipped his short dahan-dahan kong inilabas ang alaga niya at nilaro gamit ang kamay ko. 

"Ohh! Stell ..." He moaned. 

"Just drive, Paulo." Utos ko sa kaniya. I removed my seat belt. I bend my head down to his shaft I started licking his cock. 

"Ohhh! Stell ." He gasped. Bahagya siyang napaliyad sa pagkakaupo ng paglandasin ko ang dila ko pataas sa pagkakalaki niya. 

"Stell ! Ahhh." He moaned when I enter his thing fully on my mouth. I suck him while he's driving. 

"Ahhh CIoud...Fuck!" I just continue sucking him, siya naman ay walang magawa kung hindi ang umungol ng umungol. Hanggangs a may madaanan na naman kaming toll gate. But I didn't stop, isang sasakyan nalang at kami na. 

"Stell ...wait, Ohhh!" He moaned. But I didn't stop. Hindi naman ako makikita. I continue licking, biting and sucking his cock. 

"Good evening po Sir" Bati ng babae sa kaniya. 

"G-g-good evening." He greeted sabay abot ng bayad.

"Are you okay Sir? You look pale." Usisa sa kaniya nung babae. Lalo kong sinagad sa bunganga ko ang kahabaan niya. 

"Ohhhh!Y-y-yeah I'm fine thank you!" Sagot ni Paulo. Sayang at hindi ko nakikita ang reaksyon nung babae. 

"Okay Sir have a safe trip." The car started moving again. 

"Stell ! Ohhh...ahhh!" Alam kong malapit na siya kaya mas lalo kung binilisan. The pre-cum tastes good. 

"Fuck! Stell ...I'm cumming!" Kasabay non ay ang pagputok ng mainit niyang semilya sa bibig ko. Umayos ako ng upo, the hot semen is still on my mouth.  
  
"Spit it out." Utos niya sabay abot ng tissue.

But I swallowed it, I swallowed every drops of his seed. He looks amaze on what I did. 

"It tastes good." Sabi ko habang sinisimot ang nasa labi ko. "It's salty but It's good. Kaso parang may gumuguhit sa lalamunan ko, Paulo!" Reklamo ko sa kaniya.

Agad siyang kumuha ng tubigsa likod at iniabot sakin. Binigyan niya din ako ng mint candy. 

"Sabi ko kasi iluwa mo." Sabi niya habang inaayos ang short niya. 

"No. Sayang kaya halos mangawit yang leeg ko tapos iluluwa ko lang?" 

Siya naman ay bahagyang natawa.

"But that was good, thankyou." He said. 

Ang akala ko ay sa restaurant kami pupunta, but I was wrong dahil dinala niya ako sa Pangasinan. It's a nice classic house on the outside, but on the inside it looks so modern with a touch of baroque vibes. There's a lot of baroque style paintings, antique displays, expensive vases, expensive chandeliers, and a grand staircase. 

"Kaninong bahay ito?" Namamanghang tanong ko kay Paulo.

"It's my Mother's ancestral house." Tipid na sagot niya. 

On the side of the grand staircase, there's a grand piano na may mga picture frame sa ibabaw. A picture frame of Paulo's Family. His Mother looks familiar... Mrs. Grace Nase! 

"Mother mo si Mrs. Grace Nase?" I asked him. He just nod. So I'm right he is fucking rich. He came for a very wealth family. 

Sa family picture ay nakaupo sa gitna si Paulo sa kanan ay Mommy nya at sa kaliwa ay ang Daddy niya. Beside the family picture there was a picture of Paulo with a cute little girl. 

"Who's this cute little girl?" I asked him. 

"P-pamangkin ko." Sagot niya. 

Pamangkin? Eh wala naman siyang kapatid sa family picture nila. Gusto ko pang magtanong pero pinanatili ko nalang tikom ang bibig ko. 

"So what are we doing here?" !asked out of confusion. He just bring me to his family's house. 

"We're staying here for two weeks." Sagot niya. 

"What?" Eksaheradong tanong ko. 

Two weeks? Sabi niya kakain lang kami. How about the cats? I didn't even bring some clothes with me. 

"Yes. We're staying here for two weeks and you can't do anything about it." Pinal na sabi niya. 

"But, I didn't bring some clothes!" Singhal ko. 

"You don't have to wear clothes. I love seeing your naked hot sexy body." May pilyong ngiti na nakaguhit sa mga labi agad akong dumampot ng throw pillow at ibinato ko sa kaniya but he's fast kaya nasalo niya agad. 

"I'm not in a mood to kid around Paulo. How about my babies?" I asked referring to my pets. 

"Babies? Ako long baby mo." Seryosong sabi 

"Fuck! Pano sila Dax? Si Snow? Si Pussy?" Paglilinaw ko. 

"I asked someone to look for them. Hon all you have to do is to relax here with me." Masuyong sabi niya.

As if I have a choice. Ewan ko kung may saltik din ba itong lalaking ito! 

"Hon"?

Here he goes again calling me with that endearment. 

But somehow for me, Hon sounds great. Parang sanay na akong naririnig na tinatawag niya akong ganon. There's a strange emotion inside me everytime he's calling me Hon. 

"Hmm?" I mumbled. 

Lumapit siya sa gawi ko at iginaya ako papunta sa kusina at inabutan ako ng lemon juice. 

"Drink this, I know your throat feels itchy." Sabi nya habang hinahalo ang lemon juice. 

Saka ko lang ulit naalala yang ginawa ko sakyan kanina. Hindi ko inakalang magagawa ko yon sa isang lalaki sa tanang buhay ko. 

"Thank you." I smiled. 

Inisang lagok ko ang lemon juice na ginawa niya. I licked my lower lips when the juice slides down to my chin. 

"You're teasing me again." Malanding sabi nya habang pinapanood ako.

I'm just licking my lips dahil may juice na tumulo. 

"I'm jus-."

Lumapit siya sakin at sinapo ang mukha ko at walang sabi sabing siniil ako ng halik. Like what he always do, he slid his tounge again inside my mouth. 

"Uhmm." I moaned. He deepen the kiss. From lips to lips, to tounge to tounge.

"AYY! ITLOG NG KABAYO!" 

Mabilis ko siyang tinulak ng biglang may matandang babaeng pumasok sa kusina at napasigaw ng makita ang ginagawa namin. 

"M-manang...Mano po." Nauutal na sabi Paulo. 

Yung matanda naman na tinatawag na manang ni Paulo ay nakatulala pa rin at parang pinoproseso sa utak niya ang nakita. May isa pang babaeng sumulpot na naka uniporme na pang maid. 

"Nay-- Sir Paulo! Sir nandito po pala kayo." Magalang na sabi niya kay Paulo sabay yuko. 

Natigilan siya ng mapansin ako sa gilid. 

"Sir Stell ?" Tawag niya sakin. 

Kilala niya ako? 

"Hi." Nahihiyang bati ko. 

"OMG! Sir Stell !" Masaya at hindi makapaniwalang sabi niya habang pinagmamasdan at inuusisa ang mukha ko. 

"Sandali bang ihahatid ko lang siya sa kuwarto." Singit ni Paulo sabay hatak sakin. 

"Bakit kilala ako non?" Manghang tanong ko. Saglit syang tumigil at nag isip ng isasagot. 

"N-nakuwento ko sa kanila na isasama kita. Sagot niya habang patuloy kami sa paglalakad. 

Nang makarating kami sa isang silid ay mabilis siyang isinara ang pinto. The more and the ambiance looks familiar to me, even the bed. Weird! Nang maalala kong nahuli kami kanina sa kusina ay binatukan ko sya, kaya napaharap siya sakin ng nakakunot ang noo. 

"Nahuli tayo kanina ang landi landi mo kasi!" Asik ko. 

Siya naman ay sumimangot bang habang hinihimas ang batok niya. 

"Ikaw Paulo namimihasa kang halik ng halik ahh!" Dagdag ko.

"Ayaw mo ba?" Tanong niya.

"Oo ayaw ko!" Pagsisinungaling ko. 

Lalong sumeryoso ang mukha niya at tumalim ang tingin sa akin. 

"Kung ayaw mong hinahalikan kita ipagtulakan mo'ko, hindi yang hahalik ka pabalik." 

Seryosong sabi niya bago ako iniwan mag isa. 

Nagalit? 

Hindi ko naman talaga ayaw sa halik niya, sadyang nahihiya thng akong aminin na gusto ko. Anong gusto nya ipagduldulan kong masarap siyang humalik edi lalong lumaki ulo nya!


	8. Chapter 8

**PAULO**

  
Hindi niya daw gusto na hinahalikan ko siya, but he's always responding to my kisses! 

  
Why he doesn't like my kisses? Hindi naman mabaho ang hininga ko!Marunong naman akong humalik, matamis naman laway ko! 

  
Does he like other's kiss more than mine? Gusto niya iba ang humalik sa kaniya? Well that's not going happen because he is mine! 

  
He's moaning everytime I'm exploring his mouth tapos sasabihin niya hindi niya nagugustuhan at parang pinapalabas niyang pinipilit ko lang siya. Fuck! 

  
"Sir, bakit hindi niyo po sinabing nakabalik na si Sir Stell?" Tanong ni Linda. 

  
"Pasensiya ka na kanina, akala ko kasi kung sinong hinahalikan mo sa kusina hindi ko agad napansin ang mukha ni Stell." Singit naman ni Manang Rosa. 

  
"Wala pa siyang naalala manang." Pag-amin ko. 

  
Nagkatitigan ang mag Ina. Manang Rosa is my Yaya since I was a kid siya ang namamahala ng bahay na ito katulong niya ang anak niyang si Linda at ng iba pang mga kasambahay. 

  
"Ayy...Sir akala ko pa naman po may naalala na siya, kaya pala takang taka siya kanina." Sabi ni Linda. 

  
"Kaya itikom mo yang bibig mo Linda hah!" Utos sa kaniya ni Manang Rosa. 

  
"Sige po Sir maghahanda na po kami ng hapunan." Paalam nito

  
Manang Rosa and Linda knew the truth. Actually all of them knows the truth, lahat ng mga kasama namin sa bahay ay malapit kay Stell. 

  
Kaya nang mabalitaan nito ang aksidente ay nalungkot ang lahat. It's been a years Hon. Kailan ba babalik ang alaala mo? I sighed. Naramdaman ko nanaman ang takot, takot na baka kapag naalala niya na lahat ay iwan niya ako. Nang matpos makapaghanda sila Manang nang hapunan ay nagkatitigan kaming tatlo. 

  
"Hindi niyo po aayaing kumain si Sir Stell?" Tanong ni Linda hindi ako sumagot. 

  
Nasaktan ako sa sinabi niya kanina. 

  
"Ikaw na po ang tumawag Manang." Utos ko kay Manang. 

  
May pag aalangan sa mukha ni Manang alam kong gusto niyang magtanong pero tumango na lang siya at umakyat para tawagin si Stell. 

  
**STELL**

  
"Kakain na tayo." Magiliw na sabi ni Manang sang pagbuksan ko siya ng pinto. 

  
At dahil gutom naman din ako hindi na ako nag inarte pa. Pagdating namin sa hapag ay nadatnan ko si Paulo na nakaupo sa kabila. Umupo ako sa kanan, pagkaupo ko ay dali-dali akong pinagsilbihan nila Manang. 

  
"Ako na po Manang, kayo ko po." Nakangiting sabi ko kay Manang. 

  
Tango lang isinagot niya. Kakain na sana ako kaso naiilang ako dahil nakatayo lang si Manang at Linda sa gilid namin na para bang naghihintay ng utos. And I hate that. Gusto ko pantay pantay ang trato sa lahat mapa kasambahay man o kung ano. 

  
"Manang sabayan niyo na po kaming kumain." Aya ko kay Manang. 

  
Nagkatitigan sila ng anak niyang si Linda.

  
"Ay nako Sir, huwag na po nakakahiya." They politely refused. 

  
_"You should treat our helpers as part of the family...not just a helper or a slave. Alway be good and humble to everyone, Anak" Isang pamilyar na boses ang biglang nagsalita sa isip ko. I can't remember her face but I knew to my heart that, that's my Mother._

  
"Walang nakakahiya kung sabay kayo samin. Kaya sige na po Manang." Pamimilit ko. 

  
Hindi na sila tumanggi pa sabay silang umupo mag-ina at sinaluhan kami ni Paulo na hindi pa rin ako kinikibo hanggang ngayon. Sige lang Paulo ipagpatuloy mo ang iyong magandang gawain, huwag mo akong pansinin. Kapag namuro ka lalayasan kita.

  
"Manang ang sarap po ng luto niyo." Puri ko ng matapos kaming maghapunan. 

  
Isang matamis na ngiti lang ang sinagot ni Manang na abala na sa pagliligpit ng lamesa. Si Paulo naman ay iniwan kami. Mukhang wala talaga siyang balak na pansinin ako. Nakielam ako sa kusina gusto ko sanang tumulong kila Manang but they refused my help, trabaho daw nila iyon at nakakahiya dahil bisita daw ako. Binuksan ko ang Ref at nakialam ng kung ano-ano. This is not my house but I feel so comfortable to do what I wanted to do. Nang makita kong maraming Ice Cream sa ref ay kumuha ako ng isa. Strawberry is always been my favorite flavor. Umupo ako sa bar stool at nilantakan ang Ice cream. I need a stress reliever, kailangan kong kalmahin ang utak ko bago ko kausapin si Paulo at kapag hindi niya pa rin ako pinansin mamaya uuwi na talaga ako.

I don't care if it's already 11:00 o'clock in the evening. He is the one who brings me here tapos siya ang may ganang huwag mamansin? To hell with him! Nang maubos ko ang isang Ice cream ay kumuha ulit ako ng isa pa. I do really love sweets. After eating and when I'm finally calm. Umakyat na ako sa kuwarto agad kong naabutan si Paulo sa kama na abala sa cellphone nya.Pabagsak kong sinarado ang pinto pero hindi pa rin siya tumingin sa gawi ko. Kaya napag desisyunan ko munang maligo, after taking a bath I borrowed his clothes dahil wala naman akong dalang damit. 

  
"Paulo," I called him when I laid dow next to him. Hindi pa rin niya ako pinansin. 

  
"Paulo!" Medyo pasigaw na tawag ko ngunit nanatili ang mata niya sa cellphone niya. 

  
"Isa pa! Paulo!" I shouted. But he remained silent, hindi niya pinansin ang pag sigaw ko. 

  
Ma-pride! 

  
"Paulo! Kapag hindi mo pa ako pinansin uuwi na ako!" Asik ko. 

  
Then finally he looked at me. Tumingin siya sakin. 

  
"Bakit hindi mo ko pinapansin?" I asked. Nakatingin lang siya sa mukha ko. 

  
"If it's about kanina..." I paused. "l'in sorry I didn't meant to offend you." I apologized. Hindi pa rin siya nag salita nakatingin lang siya sa mukha ko.   
Kaya nainis na ako, nag sorry na ako tapos hindi pa rin niya ako kakausapin?Anong gusto niya lumuhod ako sa harap nya? Magmakaawa na patawarin niya ako? Hell-fucking-NO! 

  
Akmang tatayo na ako para mag martsa palabas ng higitin niya ang braso ko at hilain papunta sa gawi niya. 

  
"Tell me you lied. Tell me you didn't meant to say that Tell me you love my kisses." Sabi niya. 

I gulped. Sobrang lapit ng mukha naming dalawa. Parang nawawala ako sa sarili ko dahil sa mga titig niya. I felt like I'm being hypnotized by his looks. 

  
"Y-yes!" 

  
Yes!? What the hell what's happening to me?

  
"Say it, sabihin mo gustong gusto mo kapag hinahalikan kita." He hissed. 

  
I can clearly smell his minty breath. It's intoxicating me! 

  
"I I-love your kisses." Wala sariling usal ko. Traydor talaga ang utak ko! 

  
"Now beg. Beg for my lips baby." Nang aakit na sabi niya. 

  
Wala na talaga ako sa tamang huwisyo. Sobrang lapit ng mukha namin sa isa't isa tuwing nagsasalita siya ay lumalapat ang labi niya sa labi ko. 

  
"P-please kiss me, Paulo." I can't believe I'm pleading for him to kiss me.

  
"Is that all the you want me to do...?" He playfully asked. 

  
I want more not just a kiss. I want more. I want him to bury his cock on my hole. 

  
"Fuck me Paulo..." usal ko. 

  
Wala na talaga ako sa tamang pag-iisip. I just want him. Nag-iinit na ang buong katawan ko kanina pa magkalapit ang mukha namin dalawa. I can see it to his eyes that he want me too... so bad. 

  
"Okay baby, your wish is my command." 

  
After saying those he started kissing me. 

  
Hindi ko alam kung bakit dine-deny ko sa sarili ko na ayaw ko sa halik niya kahit gustong gusto ko naman! The next thing I knew we were now both naked. No clothes at all. Damn! He's so fast. He starting licking my jaw, down to my neck, he bit myeadobe and whispered... 

  
"You're mine...only mine." 

  
Bulong lang iyon pero pakiramdam ko gustong kumawala ng puso ka sa katawan ko. What the fuck is he doing to me? 

  
"I'm all yours, Paulo. Only yours...now fuck me." Malambing na sabi ko 

  
Ice cream lang ang nilantakan ko kanina pero pakiramdam ko para akong lasing sa mga sinasabi ko. 

  
"Later baby...let's play first." Makahulugan sabi niya bago dilaan ang gilid ng labi ko. 

  
What the heck? Seryoso ba siya gusto niya pang maglaro muna? My dick is throbbing hard. Arrg! 

  
"All you have to do is to answer my questions...but if you lie we're not going to make love tonight. Deal?" Nanghahamong tanong niya. Dali-dali naman akong tumango. Then he started asking questions. 

  
"Do you want me Stell?"

  
"Yes"

  
"Do you like my kisses?"

  
"Yes"

  
"Do you like my body?"

  
"Yes"

  
"Do you want to be kissed by others?" 

  
"No"

  
"Do you want others to fuck you?" 

  
A precious idea pop out to my mind. Hmm! 

  
"What if my answer is Yes?" Nanghahamong sagot ko.

  
Agad nagdilim ang mukha niya at sinamaan ako ng tingin. 

  
"No you can't!" 

  
"AHHH!" Napasigaw ako ng bigla niyang ipasok ang dalawang daliri niya sa loob. 

  
"No one is allowed to touch you. Akin ka lang Stell!" 

  
Hindi na ako nakapagsalita dahil inumpisahan niya ng ilabas masok ang dalawang daliri niya sa loob ko. 

  
"Fuck...Paulo!" 

  
It's a fucking two finger, bakit hindi ko napansing naglalagay siya nang pampadulas kaninang tinatanong niya ako. He started to devoured my mouth. Before, I really hate sloppy kisses. But now I'm starting to love it..It's wet, it's wild, and Paulo is out of control!. He is definitely a sloppy and a pro kisser. Good thing his saliva tastes good.   
After he's done with his fingers he guided me to sat on his hard cock. We do the Asian cowboy position. 

  
"Ohh! Paulo!" 

  
I moaned softy. Nang maupuan ko na ang kabuuan niya ay nag umpisa na akong gumalaw. 

  
"Stell you're always tight!" He moaned in delight. "Ahhh! Fuck!" This is so good! "Take it easy Stell!" Suway niya ng mas halo kong bilisan ang pagtaas baba. 

  
He made me stop he bring me to the sofa from Asian cow boy we do the Asian lap dance position. He is seating while I'm on his top facing the opposite direction. 

  
"Ohh! Shit! This is good!" 

  
I moaned. I'd searched about those positions since the first time we had an sexual intercourse, I have been so curious that's why I do a lot of research. 

  
"Fuck! Paulo! Ahhh!" Halos pasigaw na ang ungol ko sa sobrang sarap. 

  
"You tired?" He asked. Tanga lang ang isinagot ko nakakapagod magtaas baba ng magtaas baba. 

  
Binuhat niya ako pabaliksa kama he made me face the bed. Now we're doing the Basset hound position. He's fucking me on my back while I'm leaning my face on the bed.   
Mahihibang na ako sa sobrang sarap. Kumikiskis ang alaga ko sa kama habang patuloy siya sa pag-araro sa likod ko. 

  
"Ahh! Stell!" I love hearing his moans. Until' his thrusts became desperate...

  
"Ohh! Fuck! Ahhh...Stell! I'm so near!" Mas lalo pang bumilis ang pag bayo niya. Until' I felt his liquid inside me. I also released mine on the bed. 

  
"Ohhh!" Halinghing ko ng dahan dahan niyang hinuhugot ang kahabaan niya sa loob ko. Parehas kaming bagsak at hinihingal sa kama. 

  
"That was a mind blowing sex!" He exclaimed.

  
"Ang dami mong alam na posisyon. You're an expert huh?" I teased him. 

  
He just chuckled. He kissed my forehead, then my cheeks, then my lips. 

  
"I love you, Stell." I stiffened. 

  
He said what? 

  
Tatanungin ko sana siya kung tama ang narinig ko kaso humilik na siya at tinulugan niya na ako. 

  
Maybe its just an imagination. So I did the same, I closed my eyes and sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the incorrect grammar and misspelled words.


End file.
